Picture Perfect
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: means: something that has no flaws. Zoe is a quiet, sharp-tongued and blunt girl. She has always dreamed of being free from her mother's strict rules. Her mother taught her that being number one is everything. That being perfect is everything. Meeting the Autobots? Definitely something not perfect, but she knows from the start, "Nobody is perfect." Set after TF1. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the new story :D I hope you all enjoy this one as well ^^

I own nothing except My OCs and the plot!

* * *

Chapter 1  
Zoey

"_Lastly, we have ten old Adella Zoey Campbell from Tranquility, Nevada. Now look at that smile. Isn't she just a cutie, John?" _

"_Why yes she is, Nicole. In fact, she has already won my heart."_

"_Oh you!"_

The room was lit by sunlight cascading through the large floor-to-ceiling window and the sweet scent of lavender waved through the air. A few white furniture decorated the room beautifully. The white painted walls were decorated with various photos of landscapes and people. A bright colored retro carpet with circle designs was placed in between the TV and the bed.

"_Look at that spin! Wonderful!"_

A young girl sat on the bed, watching the TV with a smile plastered on her face. A red Blackbird Fly Toy camera was held in her hands. It was a gift from her brother for her 10th birthday.

"_And the Triple Axel! Just magnificent!"_

"Watching your old skating films again, Zoe?"

Said girl turned to face her older brother with a smile. She looked down to the viewfinder of the Blackbird and pulled the trigger by the bottom lens. It took a picture of her brother who was leaning against her doorframe, a smile on his face. Her brother smiled and took three strides to reach her bed. He sat on the edge, watching the old footage of his little sister's figure skating films.

"You do know that Mom is going to freak when she finds out you still have those skating videos."

"—_second place goes to ten year old Adella Zoey Campbell!"_

"She'll never know if she's never here." Zoe replied, her eyes never leaving the TV screen.

Her brother laughed and Zoe took another picture, this time the camera zoomed on her brother's laughing face.

Aiden Roderick Campbell is a twenty-one year old college student with a handsome face. He's the eldest of the Campbell siblings by seven years from Zoe and four years from Jade, his other sister. He has spiky platinum blond hair and green eyes. He has a friendly personality, always helpful and loves baking. Zoe personally loves his signature home-made chocolate chip cookies. She sometimes steal a few from the cookie jar.

"Shouldn't you be practicing your violin?" Aiden asked, glancing over to the violin in the corner of the room. "You do know that Mom and Jade are downstairs." He added.

Zoe shrugged and pressed the play button on a CD player. The sweet soft melody made from a violin was heard. She wasn't really a fan of playing the violin ever since she was ten. "Shouldn't they be at work?"

Jade Hailey Campbell is a seventeen year old high school student who works part time as a model in a well-known magazine. She styled her long wavy hair in an ombre color, dark brown with light brown tips. She's the older sister of Zoe, but the two doesn't quite get along with each other. They both have opposite likes and dislikes, making it impossible for them to get along.

Layla Campbell is the mother of the three siblings. A woman with dark wavy brown hair and forest green eyes. She's a very strict and prideful person who expects perfect results from her children. She was proud of Aiden and Jade for their achievements, but she wasn't with Zoe. She always expect Zoe to be 'perfect' like her brother and sister. She also works as Jade's manager.

"I think today's photo shoot was cancelled… Be careful, Jade's not that happy about it." Aiden warned with a sheepish smile.

Zoe snorted. "I think the photographer was a genius to cancel Sea Hag's photo session." she said as she stared at her old-fashioned camera.

"C'mon Zo! Don't be like that! She's your sister!" Aiden scolded like a mother.

Zoe rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to the TV. The video was showing a scene where her father and her younger-self were hugging each other. A soft sigh escaped her lips at the memory of her father. They both used to be close, but ever since he moved to work overseas at Scotland as a Vice Chairman. It was a once in the lifetime opportunity and Layla somehow convinced him to work overseas for the sake of the family.

"I wish Daddy is here…" Zoe mumbled, her eyes staring at the face of her father in the TV.

Aiden smiled and ruffled Zoe's light brown hair. "Cheer up, kiddo. He says that he's coming back for your birthday."

Zoe gave a rare smile. She rarely smiles anymore, ever since she came in second place in the Junior Figure Skating competition. She only smiles at her brother and her father after that day. Her hopes and dreams of becoming a figure skater was crushed by her own mother.

"_If you can't become number one in something, then what's the point of doing it? From now on, you're forbidden to take part in any ice skating activity. You should focus on your violin rather than do ballet on ice."_

She remembered those words perfectly.

Nobody_ is perfect, mom. _The brunette let out a sigh.

Aiden patted Zoe's head. "How about you go out and get some fresh air?" he suggested.

"The witch and the sea hag are downstairs." Zoe bluntly said.

"I'll distract them. You can go through the back door." Aiden wink as he stood up from the bed. Zoe nodded her head and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her head. Her beloved Blackbird Fly Toy camera was hung around her neck by a black leather strap. The platinum blond turned the TV off and looked over to the CD player playing soft violin music. "And don't worry, I'll keep the CD playing."

"Thanks." Zoe said, nodding her head. Aiden softly closed the door behind him as the two stepped out of Zoe's room. He told his little sister to wait by the staircase while he distract his mother and sister. The young girl watched as Aiden cheerfully made his way to her mother and sister. How her brother could stand Layla and Jade was beyond her.

Zoe listened to how Aiden smooth talk both her mother and sister into a conversation, asking about Jade's new modeling job for a brand new collection from a designer's brand. Zoe never liked anything about fashion. As long as it feels comfortable, it was enough for her. Finally, she saw the signal. Aiden was scratching his cheek purposefully.

The young girl tiptoed her way down the stairs as quietly as she can. She gave an OK sign to her brother before exiting through the back door.

When she turned around, she was met by the warm sunlight hitting her skin. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths of the fresh air. After taking a picture of her own backyard, she walked to the streets of the neighborhood, taking pictures of everything that amazed her.

It wasn't an eventful neighborhood. It was just a quiet neighborhood where folks spend their days in town or just sit around in their homes, drinking ice cold lemon teas. Her eyebrows knitted together at the brightness of the sun stinging her eyes. She stopped for a brief moment, taking out her red cap from her sling bag. She placed her cap on properly before continuing her walk to the city. All the time, she kept on holding her camera, waiting for something exciting to shoot.

In the hustle and bustle of the intersection, she was the only fourteen year old without someone accompanying her. She stood in the middle of chatting teens and a video-gamer stood beside her. She completely ignored the laughs and clicking sounds of the PSP controller being pushed. Her green eyes were fixed on the crossing-light, waiting for it to turn green.

A yellow Camaro zoomed pass the road, making an after effect wind. Zoe stared at the Camaro as it disappears from the horizon. The light suddenly turns green and the people around her began to cross the road. She soon follows the crowd before the light turns back red. She made with a, only to catch a silver Corvette Stingray waiting for the light to go green. Quickly, she looks down at the viewfinder and pulls down the trigger to take a picture when it was focused enough.

_Click_

A small smile appeared. It was her first Corvette Stingray. She perked her head up when the sound of brakes were hit. It was a silver Pontiac Solstice. She quickly set the film advance lever, rotating it to the next frame and locking it before taking another picture.

The light turned green and the sound of the powerful engine of the Stingray roars to life. It speeded forward along with the silver Pontiac Solstice.

Zoe stares at the two sports car as it disappears from view.

Come to think of it, Tranquility never has this much fancy cars before. Sure there were a lot of rich people living in the neighborhood, but their expensive cars rarely goes out because they were afraid that some 'punk' might scratch up their 'babies'.

The brunette gave a sigh as she continues her walk around town.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sideswipe was worried. He was being spied by a human. She took pictures of him and Jazz with a weird red box camera. Worst part is that she kept on staring at him until he was out of view! Now what would Prime have to say when he finds out that one of his best warrior was being spied at by a tiny human spy? Ironhide and Sunstreaker would laugh at him for being paranoid.

_Hey Jazz, did you see that human taking pictures of us?_ Sideswipe worriedly comm. linked his speeding buddy.

_Ya, why?_ Jazz asked, curiosity in his voice.

_I think that she might be a spy._

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter! The prolog! I hope you guys enjoy this new story! And all will be further explained throughout the story line :D

Reviews are very appreciated! And please no flames ^^

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I love you guys! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! And of course, for the favs and alerts :D

This is set after Mission City! But AU!

Alice Gone Madd: xD

Lololreview: that would actually be really interesting!

SW11037: Thank you ^^

Vampirebite801: Thanks ^^

AllSpark Princess: Thank you :D

KayleeChiara: Thanks!

AkatsukiKittenGirl: Sure!

SunstreakersSquishy2. 0: He sure is!

Lightnening-strike-prime: xD thanks!

Red: thank you ;)

Dark Cat Food Lover: Okay

Allison: thanks!

DarkshadowXsunny-sides: thank you ^^ it's cool

SunnySides: Thank you!

I own nothing except the OCs and the plot!

* * *

Chapter 2  
The Wanted

Jazz laughed.

He was laughing _at_ him through the comm. link.

Jazz laughter subsides after a few earth minutes. _**.:You're becoming more and more paranoid like Red!:.**_ He said, chuckling.

Sideswipe felt insulted and worried at the same time. _**.:Stop laughing, Dumbaft! This is serious! I don't want to get lectured again by Prowler!:. **_

_**.:Fine, how 'bout we go and spy on 'er instead? To see if she really is a spy or not.:. **_Jazz suggested, turning on his turn-signal to the right. He drove through the busy streets. His hologram flickered on, just in case someone decided to look inside. It wasn't perfect. It sometimes glitches and would disappear if he doesn't want it to, so he has to be careful not to be pulled over for speeding._**.:But I still say that she isn't.:. **_He added.

_**.:Well, you can't be too sure.:.**_ Sideswipe replied, following Jazz from behind.

_**.:She's a **__sparklin'__** for Primus' sake, Sides.:. **_Jazz emphasized.

_**.:A **__sparkling__** that can be a spy.:.**_

Jazz vented heavily. _**.:Ladies and gents, we have another Red.:. **_The first lieutenant mumbled under his breath. It wasn't long until he found the human girl he was looking for. She came out of a Kodak Store, holding her funny looking camera. A few minutes later, she started to take pictures again. For about two hours, the two Autobots followed the small girl everywhere. Starting from the streets to the local park. All the time, Sideswipe kept his distance.

_**.:You see Sides? There's nothin' for you to be worried 'bout! She's just loves to take pictures..:**_ Jazz said as he watched the girl walk around the small park, stopping for a minute or two to take a picture. _**.:Now can we please go back to base? My joints are killin' me!:. **_He complained, anticipating the large space to change back into his bi-pedal form.

_**.:…I guess you're right.:.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zoe perked her head up when she heard the roar of powerful engines. She turned her head to the park gates, catching a glimpse of the same silver Pontiac Solstice and Corvette Stingray. She blinked, staring at the spot where she saw the two expensive cars before turning her attention to the butterfly she was trying to picture. The lens focused on the beautiful blue wings. She pulled down the trigger and stood up straight, closing the viewfinder.

The fourteen year old was aware that she was being followed. Who wouldn't notice? She could hear the cars' engine from a mile away. It was obvious that she was being stalked by two silver sport cars. But she didn't mind, she couldn't care less about being stalked. She's a laid-back girl, who doesn't worry about anything. That kind of personality she has sometimes worry her brother.

She went over to the empty swings and sat on the seat, slowly swinging herself back and forth. She looked up to the sky, watching the clouds move above her. The sun drowned in the horizon, it rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds. The warm orange glow canvased the sky. A few stars glowing faintly were already seen, scattered throughout the endless sky. The park was no longer noisy as everyone have left. The only sounds that were heard were the squeaking sounds made from the swing.

Zoe stood up when she felt her cell phone vibrated. She flips open her cellphone and read the text. It was from her brother.

_Going out to take Jade to her next photo shoot with Mom. Dinner's in the fridge.  
P.S. Don't worry about Mom, she still believes you're still in your room. Unbelievable, right?  
—Aiden_

The young girl sighed. Texting back an 'I told you so' to her brother. She stood up from the swing, pocketing her black and white cell phone. She began to walk back home before the sky completely turns black.

Zoe stopped when she saw a police car. At first she dismissed it as some lazy-donut-eating-policeman's car, but after walking closer to it. The motto was rather unusual and so was the logo. The logo looked like a bird's face while the motto was 'To Punish and Enslave' written in white letters. Her green eyes kept staring at the motto on the rear quarter. She opened the viewfinder and looked through it, finding the right focus. This was probably one of those gag cars. She pulled the trigger down.

_Click_

* * *

It was a rather slow afternoon in the streets. There were less cars in the road and not many people were walking in the sidewalk. A Saleen S281E police car drove slowly around the quiet part of town, 'patrolling' the streets. It parked on the side of the road and the policeman turned the engine off. Every human that pass by it didn't pay any attention to the police car, dismissing it as a mere patrol car. They didn't pay attention to the details when they should. This wasn't any ordinary police car.

This was a _Decepticon_.

Barricade has been cruising around the town, scouting. He had to be careful. He was alone in this good for nothing planet. The coward Starscream has left him to fend for himself after seeing what the humans are capable of. They killed a Cybertronian by using a puny firearm. Blackout was exterminated by a mere filthy human and so was a few other Decepticons. Lord Megatron was also defeated by a human who goes by the username, ladiesman217.

Now, the humans have formed an alliance with the Autobots to eliminate the remaining Decepticons on Earth around the globe, including Barricade himself. He was now a refuge, hiding from the Autobots while gathering information as much as he can till the day his Lord is revived.

Just a few hours ago, he saw the Autobots' scout along with the Lieutenant and the Warrior speeding through traffic. He was forced into hiding for a few hours. For some odd reason, his scanners detect the Lieutenant and the Warrior haven't left the town like the scout did. But it was fine for him to drive around now. His scanners detected no Autobots were around to hunt him down.

"—really! It's true! He really did—"

"Ew! That's so gross!"

_Disgusting_. Barricade thought in utter disgust as he overheard the human females' conversation. He dislike the human kind inhabiting the planet as well as the creatures in it. He found them more disgusting than the Autobots. They weren't as intelligent as the Cybertronian race and they were twice as annoying as the cassettes Soundwave has.

_Click_

Barricade almost transforms when he heard the click. It was a small human girl, staring at the rear quarter of his alt-mode with a weird looking camera in her tiny hands. The Decepticon scout relaxed a little. It was just a human. He didn't even feel the human coming close. He let his guard down for a few seconds and a human was already taking pictures of him—wait, pictures?

The human girl took a picture of him. Barricade growled. If that human girl shows that picture she has taken of him to anyone, his mission would be jeopardized! He knew that words spread out like wildfire here on Earth. He just can't risk the Autobots knowing of his existence in Tranquility. His rear-view mirror moved to see the girl walking around a corner, disappearing from his sight. His engine roared to life. The police car turned around, following the girl.

He was waiting for the right time to confront the girl alone.

Zoe was actually getting the feeling of being followed again. She glanced sideways to pretend to look at the merchandise displayed behind the large shopping window. The reflection of a black police car coming to a halt came to view. The brunette sighed. It was just the police. She continued her way home, ignoring the feeling of being watched.

The fourteen year old stop on her tracks when she realized that she was the only one walking in the neighborhood's streets. The sun has already set and the moon took over. The skies were painted inky black with stars decorating the sky. Her stomach growls in hunger. She let out a small sigh before walking again. Her footsteps echoed in the empty street, along with the sound of crickets chirping.

She stopped when she heard a ruckus coming from a house across the street. Yelling and wood being crushed was heard. The young girl wondered why all of the other neighbors didn't come out to check where the noises were coming from. Her eyes widened in surprise when something yellow peeked out of the wooden fence. It looked almost humanoid with the body and head. It was a giant robot.

"Bee! Off my grass please!"

"Dad! Not so loud!"

"_Ups... sorry."_

"There goes my birdhouse. Sammy! Tell your psychotic alien friends to lay off my backyard! And my house!"

"Ma!"

Bumblebee kneeled down to his charge's level, making whirring and clicking noises as his door-wings dropped a little. He changed from station to station to make out the right words to apologize to Sam's parents. The scout and the lieutenant were sent to guard Sam together for reason of a Decepticon was lurking around in Tranquility. It wasn't technically their fault that the Witwicky's backyard weren't enough room for them to walk around, especially there was a rule of 'keep on the path' by Ron.

"Chill. I ain't gonna destroy your house." Jazz said coolly, sitting on the roof near Sam's room. He crossed his servos behind his helm and crossed his legs. This was actually the only place he could sit. It was either the roof or the grass since Bumblebee took the driveway. He glanced around and his electric blue optics widened slightly in surprise. He jumped down from the roof, stepping on the lawn, making Ron yell out complains.

Bumblebee tilted his helm before turning around. He let a whirr of shock when he saw a human girl no older than Sam was staring at him with wide eyes. His sensitive audio-receptors picked up a soft click. His optics moved down from staring at the girl's face to the small camera, hung around her neck by a leather strap.

"Oh shit!" The yellow scout heard Sam curse under his breath. "She saw you." He whispered to him, keeping his eyes on the small girl.

Judy crossed her arms before she turned to face the small girl. She furrowed her eyebrows down, "Who is that?" she asked, leaning to the side a little. A sudden realization hit her as she remembered the familiar face. "Oh hi! How's your brother?" she asked cheerfully, waving her hand as if nothing happens.

The small girl waved her hand back slowly as she backs away, speed walking down the street while tucking her head deeper into her cap.

"What a sweet little girl!" Judy exclaim, smiling.

Her son turned to her. "You know her, Mom?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh pssh! Sure! We meet at the supermarket. Zoe and her brother helped me carry my groceries to my car while someone finds the discount gardening tools more interesting than helping his wife." Judy rolled her eyes, giving the 'eye' to her husband who gave her a look. "That's right cheapo, I'm talking to you."

Bumblebee pressed a key beside his audio receptor, comm. liking the Prime. _"Houston we have a problem…"_

* * *

Barricade came to a screeching halt when he felt the presences of two Autobots in the same street the girl has walked into. A low growl was heard as he slowly backs away from the street. Stealthily, he turns around, searching for another route to reach the human's house unit. He ran a quick data check for the girl's profile. He overheard the girl's name. Zoe.

Thousands of people named 'Zoe' in Tranquility pops into his memory. He searched through the faces, looking for the apathetic looking girl in the pictures. In a matter of seconds, he found the girl's profile. It showed him her school profile, starting from her full name to her address.

The police car turns his engine off when he was in front of the girl's house. He detected life inside the house in the room on the second floor. It was a neighborhood, he would cause a scene if he transforms and grab the girl, especially when her house is near the annoying Witwicky's. The Decepticon scout has to be careful if he didn't want to attract attention from those Autobots.

Zoe sighed deeply when she closed the door to her room. She went over to her desk and turned the CD player off, cutting the violin music. She pulled the chair and sat on it, placing her Blackbird on the desk. The girl rested her head on her left hand as her right hand staring at her camera. A lot of things had happened today and some of those things were captured in her Blackbird. The slides the film lock on top of the camera, opening it. She took the 35mm film, rolling it between her finger and thumb.

A picture of a giant yellow robot alien was in one of the last frames.

She wasn't hungry anymore. The brunette's mind was filled with unanswered questions. There was another life in outer space and a robot alien was living in her neighborhood! She was always the one who believes that myths do exist. The sound of her phone vibrating on the desk snapped her out of her thoughts.

She flipped the phone open. It was an e-mail from an unknown sender. Curious, she clicked read.

"_You have something I want."_

The brunette raised an eyebrow and she strolled down.

"_Give it to me before I take it from you."_

Finally, she e-mailed back. "Who are you?"

A reply was send, _"I'm watching you."_

* * *

Special thanks to: Alice Gone Madd, AutobotCopperShadow, Burningrose194, Dar Cat Food Lover, Lololreview, Mistress-Nightmare, Random Fox Girl, Songbird's Spirit, Starbees, Transfan1623, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, blufizz, lightening-strike-prime, ninjagolover456, psychicgirl132  
for adding this story to their favs!

Special thanks to: AutobotCopperShaodw, Burningrose194, Cliff Prime, Lololreview, Mistress-Nightmare, Random Fox Girl, Samantha2798, Vimpirebite801, Whitelilly Prime, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, blufizz, caramelkitkat, lightening-strike-prime, ninjagolover456, psychicgirl456, sugabee14  
for adding this story to their alerts!

Reviews are very appreciated! And please no flames ^^

R&R please :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A new chapter! I'm just really excited for this story! But don't worry, The One and Only shall be updated! ;]

IronHidescannonlover: Thank you so much!

Archer of the Eclipse: Yeah! Get away from Zoe! xD

Lololreview: Thank you ^^

KayleeChiara: Thank you so much :D

Allison: thanks ^^

Lightening-strike-prime: 'CADE! XD

DarkshadowXsunny-sides: thanks! Maybe yes, maybe not ^^ let's find out ;D

AllSpark Princess: Yup ;)

AutobotCopperShadow: Ups! I've changed it, thank you for pointing it out :D

SunnySides: (Barricade: no promises) thanks ^^

Dark Cat Food Lover: Yeah, he is…

Alice Gone Madd: he's my fav con too!

Galem: That make me shiver too! xD

Jimmy 144: thank you ^^

Erin Primette: uh-oh indeed!

I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!

* * *

Chapter 3  
Proposition

"This is bad. This is bad. This is _really_ bad!" Sam said over and over again.

Bumblebee's helm followed Sam as he kept on walking back and forth the path. The Scout gave a few clicks and whirrs, but Sam ignored him as he was too freaked out. This was the first time ever since Mission City, someone outside the family has seen Bumblebee in his bi-pedal mode. He was specifically told to never let anyone know without the approval of Optimus or Lennox. While Sam was panicking like there's no tomorrow, both of Sam's parents remained surprisingly calm.

"Chill lil' man, panickin' is not goin' to solve anythin'." Jazz said calmly, moving his servos, gesturing for Sam to at least sit down. The Lieutenant was impressed at how long Sam could keep pacing around without getting dizzy. The one who should be freaking out now was the girl. At such a young age, she already discovered a Cybertronian, in her own neighborhood nonetheless. He wouldn't be surprised if he found her trying to stay as far as possible from the Witwicky's. "We've contacted Prime and Lennox of the situation. Both will be here in a few." He added.

Sam stopped pacing, he slowly turned to face Jazz. "How's that going to make me stop panicking?" he hissed out in frustration.

Jazz shrugged, "It stopped 'ya didn't it?" he replied, revering to Sam's pacing habit. The brunette groaned, face-palming and he ran his hand down his face. He rubbed his temples before giving a look to the silver mech. "What? Why are 'ya givin' me the look?" He asked, raising an optic ridge.

_"You… need to chill, give it a rest!"_ Bumblebee said, switching from station to station to form the right sentence. His doorwings dropped a bit when Sam let out a loud sigh. Finally, his charge was calming down.

"Your alien friends are right, Sammy. You need to chill." Judy said from the porch, arms crossed against her chest. "It's no big deal."

Ron turned to his wife, "No big deal? Judy, this is national security we're talking about. How's this a 'no big deal'?" he asked, using an air quotes gesture.

Sam agreed with his father. "Yeah, Ma… This is a teenage girl we're talking about! You know the texting, the gossiping, the phone-calling and the agh!" he dug his fingers into his scalp, trying to pull out his hair.

Judy rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't worry about Zoe. She's a really quiet girl and I'm sure she could keep a secret."

"Yeah, but the problem is that she took a picture! Who knows what she would do with that picture! It could be posted in Facebook or other websites right now!" Sam shouted, taking his new smartphone out. He quickly opened the Facebook application, typing 'robots' in the search bar. In a matter of seconds, a lot of pictures about robots showed up. He strolled down, but none of the robots were Bumblebee or Jazz.

"Well what do you want us to do? Invite her to dinner?" Ron snorted, chuckling soon after.

Sam stopped strolling his screen down. He, Jazz and Bumblebee slowly lift their head and helms to Ron, smirks on their faces.

Ron stopped chuckling when he realized that they actually took his joke seriously. "Oh no," he mumbled as Judy let out a squeal of joy, happy to finally gave dinner guests for once in a while. She kept on rambling about having steaks for the dinner party. "No. No. No. No! We're not going to invite those Campbells!" he shouted, his arms crossed in an 'X'.

"Why not?!" Sam complained.

"Because I say so."

Judy placed her hands on her hips. "Oh c'mon you cheapo! Steaks can't be that expensive!" she said, furrowing her eyebrows down.

"Judy, it's not about the steaks. It's about the Campbells. I don't like them, especially their mom. She likes to brag about everything!" Ron grumbled.

"Oh and like you don't? You can buy a Porsche, but you can't buy a couple of steaks? Be a little more of a…a…a shopaholic!" Judy retorted. It was true, because of their status, Layla Campbell is a prideful person. Ron only met her once at the neighborhood gathering and he already disliked the woman. On the other hand, Judy never actually met Layla in person. The redhead just knows about Aiden and Zoe, not Layla or Jade. "Ron, can't you see the baby whiny look on Sammy's face? He and his robot friends need Zoe. And I need a friend." She added the last part with a pointed look.

"Yeah, Dad. I promise that it's just this once. We won't make the same mistake again, right Bee? Jazz?" Sam turned to face the two Autobots.

Jazz gave a thumbs up, smiling. "'Ya got it."

_"Baby please… I beg of you!_" Bumblebee's radio blared out as he bowed his helm down a few times.

"Think of it Dad… the future of NEST depends on you." Sam said seriously, but it was only to get his father to agree.

Ron seemed to be in thought for a moment. He sighed heavily, "Fine."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a lovely Saturday morning. The sunlight went through the gap between the curtains, making a thin line of light. The lump on the bed moved a little when the sound of birds' chirping were heard. The cool air from the AC made the girl snuggled closer to the warmth of the blanket, wrapping herself into a cocoon. The sound of her alarm clock woke her up from her peaceful slumber. She knitted her eyebrows together and reached her arm out from the blanket, turning the clock off.

The girl dazedly sat up, her eyes heavy. A loud yawn escaped her lips and she stretched her arms above her head. Without looking, she grabbed the remote to the AC, pressing the off button. The AC 'ping'ed before the cool air was turned off. The cool air still lingers in the room, making the girl shiver when she threw the blanket off. She slipped on her slippers, dragging them towards her drawer. She took a clean set of clothes before heading straight to the bathroom.

It was around nine thirty in the morning. In exactly ten in the morning, her sister would wake up and use the bathroom for an hour. Zoe sighed in relief when she found the bathroom door slightly opened. She was about to push the door fully open when a hand pushed the door open and simultaneously pushed Zoe away from the door. It slammed right in front of her face, missing her nose by an inch. She stared at the door blankly.

_'Stupid Hag… can't even tell what time it is.'_ Zoe thought, glaring at the closed door. The sweet smell of pancake waved in the air, making her stomach growls in hunger. She placed a hand over her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since last night and she was starving now!_ 'Might as well eat while waiting for the Hag to finish.'_ She walked down the stairs, clothes still in hand.

"Ah! Good morning Zoe!" Aiden greeted cheerfully as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table. The table was decorated beautifully, filled with each of the family's favorite breakfast. Zoe nodded in acknowledgement, sending a silent greeting as well. She took a seat in front of the plate of pancakes, placing her clothes on her lap. She poured the maple syrup, almost drowning the pancake on the bottom. The butter melted as soon as it was placed on the warm cakes. Her brother smiled when his sister ate his dish. "How was sleep?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Good." Zoe replied curtly with a mouthful of cut pieces of pancakes. Last night, she deleted the e-mail, thinking that it was only a prank. After that, she got ready for bed and slept peacefully. She surprisingly slept well after what had happened. Usually, people who have met other beings from space, couldn't go to sleep as they were too excited or too freaked out. "Why's Hag in the bathroom? It's Saturday. Isn't she supposed to wake up at ten?" she asked.

Aiden sheepishly laughed. "Yeah… she got a huge job to do this noon. Last night, she signed a contract with—,"

"I'm not interested in Hag's daily job." Zoe quickly cut him off, turning to her brother with a frown. She watched as Aiden smiled sadly. She knew that her brother hated the fact that she and Jade can't seem to get along. The brunette tried her best to get along, but she gave up. Jade was just too stubborn and cocky. Zoe turned back to her plate, staring at the almost empty plate. "I'm going out today." She stated, changing the topic.

A soft sigh escaped the blond lips. "Hmmm," Aiden hummed, resting his chin on his opened palm. His elbows were on the table, supporting his head. He smiled brightly. "Sure. Just be sure that you won't go home late. Curfew's at six."

"Okay." Zoe nodded and grabbed the tall glass of warm milk. She tipped the glass up, drinking the warm white liquid. She placed the empty glass down, wiping the white mustache off her mouth with a napkin. She stood up, carrying her clothes with her. The brunette walked up the stairs, the wood creaks softly at the weight. She gave a soft sigh when the bathroom door was still locked. She knocked the door twice, but there was no answer. Finally, she started banging.

"What?!" Came an annoyed reply from the other side.

"Get out. It's my turn, hag." Zoe said.

A minute later, the door clicked open. Jade stepped out of the bathroom, her hair still dripping wet. Her forest green eyes were glaring down at the smaller petite form of her little sister. Zoe glared back, averting her eyes up with a frown.

Jade clicked her tongue in annoyance as she pushed Zoe out of her way. "Tsk, annoying brat."

"Hag."

Jade's red lips twitched up a little at the nickname. She scoffed. "Emo."

"Cootie Queen." Zoe shot back.

"Freak."

"Circus Clown."

"What did you just call me—!" The verbal fight ended when Zoe slammed the bathroom door. The fourteen year old locked the door with a click as she listens to her sister cuss out words from the other side of the door.

It took her fifteen minutes in the shower. She took a sip of water, swishing it for a few seconds before spitting in the sink. She rinsed her toothbrush, placing it back in her glass. She cupped her hands under the faucet of running water, splashing some to wipe the leftover toothpaste around her mouth. Her hand turned the handle of the faucet to the right, cutting off the water. She stood in front of the mirror, staring at her own reflection.

There was steam on the mirror. Zoe lifted her finger up, touching the glass to draw a few lines. She drew on the steam-covered mirror. Her fingers drew lines, connecting one to another. Finally, she finished drawing a symbol. It was the symbol she saw on the police car. It wasn't exactly a hundred percent perfect, but it was recognizable. She stared at the symbol she drew. Somehow, she found the symbol…unique and mysterious.

"Zoe! Get out of the bathroom! I need to blow my hair!" the sound of the door being banged broke her thoughts. Zoe quickly wiped the steam off the mirror with a face towel, along with the symbol she finished drawing not a minute ago. She tossed the face towel to the laundry basket before opening the door. "ZOE—!"

"What, Hag?" Zoe inquired, her eyebrows furrowed down and her lips were set in a frown.

Jade pushed Zoe out of the bathroom. "Took you long enough!" she complained.

"Says the one who likes to spend her time in the bathroom putting on her clown make-up." Zoe retorted and the door was slammed hard.

The brunette sighed, walking back to her room to get her things. Once she was in her room, she grabbed her sling bag, filled with 35mm films and her favorite red cap that has the word 'RED' in white. She sling her Blackbird camera around her neck, her left hand holding the bottom of the camera. Her green eyes wondered around her room. It was messy, filled with old junk that she likes to collect. The polished surface of fine rosewood reflected the sunlight. It was her violin.

She used to love playing the violin, until the time her mother forced her to stop ice skating.

Zoe closed her bedroom door and walked down the stairs to see her brother having breakfast with her mother. The girl quickly walked towards the front door, attempting to exit the house without her mother noticing her leaving. She reached her hand out to grab the door handle.

"I've received a call yesterday from Angel Ears." Layla suddenly said, making Zoe stop. The girl didn't turn to her mother. The woman took a sip from her morning tea while reading the Jade's schedule. She placed the day planner down on the table to turn her head to her youngest daughter. "They said that you've been skipping lessons for the past week."

Zoe stayed quiet, gripping the door's handle tightly.

"Starting from now on, I'll be picking you up from school to drive you to Angel Ears." Layla said.

The door slammed shut with a loud bang.

Layla let out a heavy breath. "Honestly, that girl needs to be taught some manners."

Aiden sighed. He scrubbed the dirty plate slowly as his mind was drifting to something else other than doing the dishes. He remembered the time when Zoe still loved playing the violin. Her playing was somehow music to his ear. The soft melodic sounds she played was one of a kind. He remembered perfectly that ten year old Zoe played well and a gentle warm smile was always present. Now, a frown was always visible when she played the violin. He was glad that she rarely played the violin anymore. The song she always played was saddening, as if it was expressing what she really feel inside.

The door was suddenly knocked.

"Aiden, be a dear and open the door for me." Layla said, closing her eyes while taking a sip from her hot tea.

Aiden washed his hands. "Sure." He answered with a smile. He walked towards the door, looking through the peephole. A fisheye version of Ron and Judy was seen from the peephole. The blond opened the door and gave a smile to the Witwickys. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky. Is there something I can do for you?" he kindly asked.

"Good morning, Aiden. My! You've grown taller!" Judy complimented, laughing a little. Ron gave a snort and he received a good jab to his ribs from his wife. Judy gave him a pointed look, as if saying for him to behave. "Actually, there is something we want you to do." She said, trying to hide her excitement.

"What is it?" Aiden asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Ron inhaled a deep breath, exhaling from his mouth. "Would you and your family like to have a dinner party with us Witwickys and a few other families?" he asked with a flat tone, obviously not happy with the idea at all.

Aiden blinked.

"Aiden, dear, who's at the door?" Layla asked as she walked to the front door. Her forest green eyes widened in surprise before a smile appeared on her lips. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, giving an elegant look. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky." She greeted.

"Oh! Good morning!" Judy greeted back gleefully.

"Yeah, morning." Ron replied, rolling his eyes.

Aiden turn to his mother, "Uh… Mom? Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky invited us to come over for dinner. Can we?" he asked.

Layla chuckled into her fist. "Of course! We would love to."

"Great! We'll see you at seven!" Judy giggled. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to her husband, who raised both of his eyebrows, lowering his head a little to give a little clue. Judy rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. "By the way, where's little Zoe? I wanna give her a big hug!" she looked around.

Aiden smiled, "She's out at the moment, probably back at the city again." He answered. "But don't worry, I'll make sure that she'll join us tonight." he said reassuringly. The blonde stepped away from the entrance, giving way for Ron and Judy to come inside. "Please, come inside for some tea." he invited.

"Oh! Don't mind if we do." Judy said happily, dragging a groaning Ron along.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Barricade silently drove out of his hiding spot when he saw the girl walking out of her house. He followed the girl, keeping his distance to avoid suspicion. Since the break of dawn, he was already wide awake, observing and learning Zoe's daily routine. He found that she was not fond of her female sibling and her mother for some reason. The Decepticon couldn't care less about her family's affairs. He was only interested in one thing. The camera she held in her puny hands.

The Autobots seemed to be on the move as well. It appears the human girl have done something to attract the Autobots' optics. If those Autobots get to her first and convinced her that she is in grave danger because of knowing their existence, she might blurted out the fact that there's a police car with the motto 'to Punish and Enslave' around Tranquility. He needed to work fast. He needs to confront the girl _**now**_.

He found the girl walking into a quiet park. There weren't any children nor parents. Perfect.

"Frenzy." The Decepticon grumbled in his baritone voice.

The car's stereo jumped out of its place and transformed. "Y-You ca-called?" the cassette stuttered, his optics shuttering. The small cassette rarely transform or talk because Barricade dislike his stuttering and something crawling inside his interior. After the human mercilessly attack him at Hoover Dam, he escaped the facility with one optic missing. In a week, he managed to fix his optic to function properly and regrouped with Barricade.

"Get out and follow the girl." The Decepticon ordered, opening the passenger's door for his little partner to step out. "Lead her to me." He lastly said before driving away.

The cassette nodded his helm, following his master's orders. He skittered into the trees of the park, hiding in the shadows. He peeked through the gap between the bushes, his optics glowing and shuttering every second. His four optics zoomed on Zoe, watching her closely. She had her back turned from the small Decepticon. Stealthily, Frenzy skittered towards her.

Zoe was in a sour mood. Her mother and her sister just had to ruin her Saturday. This was supposed to be her day off from her mother and her sister. It was just going to be her, her camera and the town. This morning, she took a different route to the city. She didn't pass by the Witwicky's house like she normally did. After that little encounter last night, she was sure that the Witwicky's are going to try and take her camera away from her.

Her grip on her precious Blackbird tightens. She lost her ice skates and can't do anymore ice skating because of her mother. She just can't afford to lose another thing she loves doing. She wasn't going to let anyone take her camera or films. It belongs to her and her only.

The brunette jumped a little when she heard heavy-metal music playing in the background. She turned around, only to find a CD player boom-box sitting in the middle of the park. Her green eyes scanned the park, looking for street dancers, but there wasn't anyone in the park besides her. She approached the boom-box as it continues to play heavy-metal music. She crouched down and gingerly reached her hand out to the stop button. She pressed the stop button, cutting the music off.

Her phone stared buzzing in her sling bag. She dug her hand inside, taking out her phone. She flipped her phone open and found one un-opened mail. Her thumb pressed the OK button, opening the e-mail.

"_You have something I want."_

Zoe blinked and stared at her phone. She strolled down.

"_Give it to me before I take it from you."_

It was from the same insane unknown person from yesterday night.

She glanced around, still finding no one else but her inside the park. She glanced down at the boom-box. Her fingers pressed the keys, sending back a reply to the stranger.

"_Are you looking for your boom-box?"_

"_Follow the instructions." _

"_Get out of the park."_

Zoe carried the boom-box in her left hand as her right held her opened flip-cellphone. She knew better than to not trust the stranger's messages, but she wanted to return his boom-box so he could stop sending the stupid threat messages to her. She was outside the park's gates. The girl waited for another message.

"_Turn right and cross the road."_

She did as told. The young girl turned to her right, walking straight to the zebra-cross. She crossed the road with a few people.

"_Go to the alley in front of you."_

Zoe went inside the alley, walking further away from civilization. The air was damp as there was no warm sunlight to brighten up the narrow street. She ignored the stench of garbage and the sound of flies buzzing around it. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she tried to hold her breath. She kept on walking until there was an intersection.

"_Turn left and go straight to the underpass."_

The underpass was filled with abandoned cars, either broken or unused anymore. Zoe glanced around looking for the boom-box's owner. She kept on walking and walking. There wasn't any more messages from the stranger. Her eyes caught something. It was the police car from yesterday.

Barricade's headlights suddenly turned on as his wheels screeched, leaving a cloud of dirt and dust behind. The police car speeded forward, surprising the human girl. He transformed mid-way and stopped right in front of the human, who was staring at him with wide green eyes. He bends down, slamming his large servo beside her petite form.

"You have something I want, human." The Decepticon growled.

Zoe let out a breath from her mouth. She held the boom-box out. "Here." She said.

Barricade snarled, curling his digits into a fist. "That is not what I want!" he yelled, making Zoe take a few steps back.

The boom-box started to transform. The young girl gasped and backed away from the transforming boom-box. She stared at it as it shifted to a small robot with four blue eyes. It lunged at her. She quickly swerved in time before the sharp claws dug into her clothes. It skidded to a stop a few feet away from her. She turned her back on the giant robot when she shouldn't.

"How foolish and naïve of you to come here." Barricade chuckled darkly.

Zoe turned around, glaring at the black and white mech.

"Give me the camera before I take it from you." Barricade tried to grab her camera hung around her neck. She held her camera protectively, glaring at the crimson-eyed robot. She was prepared to make a run for it, even though she knew that she can't outrun a twenty foot tall robot and a fast little robot in the same time. "My patience is wearing thin, human." He continued with a growl.

"I would like to see you try." Zoe said, backing away more.

The underpass was suddenly filled with Barricade's laughter. "Quite the little spitfire you are, human." He leans down, his crimson optics staring at Zoe's green ones. "But that is not going to save you."

"Frenzy."

"Hey!"

The tiny blue-eyed robot snatched her camera from behind. It began to tinker with it, trying to open the plastic camera. Zoe tried to get her camera back, but Barricade blocked her way with his large servo. Just then, she realized that they were after the 35mm film inside of it.

She reached her hand out to Frenzy. "Give it to me." She said as both robots stared at her. This was her precious camera. She wasn't going to let anyone touch it, much less a robot. "You're going to break it if you keep doing that, Four Eyes." She added.

Frenzy glanced over to Barricade and the larger mech nodded his helm. The cassette skittered over to Zoe and gave her back the camera. The brunette slides the lock on the camera and took the 35mm film out, holding it out for Frenzy to take. He snatched the film and quickly looked through the negatives, looking for the right one his master is looking for.

He turned to Zoe, throwing the film to her, "Th-This is not-nothing but a bun-bunch of pl-plants!" he stuttered.

"Who do you think you are trying to fool, human?" Barricade angrily asked.

Zoe shook her head and examined the roll of negatives. "If this isn't the film you're looking for, then what?" she asked calmly.

"Yesterday at 18:05 hours you took a picture of my alternate mode."

Zoe thought back for a moment. "You're the police car?" she blinked her eyes in surprised.

"Correct."

"Well, I don't have it." Zoe answered bluntly.

Barricade slammed his servo beside Zoe again, threatening to squish her. "What do you mean you do not have it?! Did you give it to the Autobots?!" he demanded answers and he want them to be answered now.

Zoe moved back. "What's an Autobot? I don't give my films to anyone." She answers truthfully. "I left all of my films at home. I don't want anyone touching it."

The Decepticon growled and Zoe's phone buzzed, telling her that there was a phone call. "Answer it." Barricade ordered.

Zoe glared at the Decepticon, refusing to answer her phone.

"Answer it, _human_."

"Make me, _Dracula_."

"Do it before I crush your camera."

Zoe let out a low growl from her throat. She answered the call, pressing her phone to her ear.

"_Zoe! Took you long enough to answer!"_

"What do you want, Aiden?" Zoe asked, her eyes not leaving the giant robot in front of her.

They heard a laugh from the other end. _"Change of plans, Zo! You're going to have to come back by five!"_ the cheerful blond said from over the line. Zoe waited for him to continue. _"The Witwicky's invited us to a dinner party!"_

"I don't want to go. I hate dinner parties." Zoe tried to find an excuse.

"_Aw c'mon Zoe~! Mrs. Witwicky really wanted you to go!"_ She heard her brother whined. Her eyes narrowed at Frenzy. _"Please? Do it for me?"_

"...Fine." she sighed out.

"_Great! See you at five! And please stop bringing stray dogs with you… Mom doesn't like it when her carpet gets marked…"_ Aiden said jokingly.

"I didn't bring one yesterday." Zoe retorted.

Aiden laughed. _"That's great, but that also means a 'no' today, 'kay?"_

"Whatever." Zoe hung up on her brother, closing her cellphone.

Barricade kept a close optic on the human girl. He hacked into her cellphone and listened on her conversation with her brother. They were going to have a dinner party over at the Witwitcky's house, an Autobot zone. Which means the Autobots are watching the girl's family to ensure the girl's safety. He cursed in cybertronian.

He leans down to come face to face with the girl. "If you ever so tell about our little encounter, I will come after you." He threatened.

"Even if I don't, you will still come after me. I still have the film you wanted." Zoe retorted, her hands fiddling with the lens of her camera.

Barricade smirked, "Smart girl." A sudden thought came to his processor. The girl can still be useful even after she gave him the film. "I will let you live and became my little pet if you do as I say."

"Ba-Barri-Barricade?" Frenzy stuttered.

"I rather not. I don't want to be put on a leash and let you walk me around like a Chihuahua, Dracula." Zoe said, taking a deep breath.

"How blunt you are for a puny human. Your insults mean nothing to me."

"Your face is weird."

Barricade shifted down into his alt-mode, opening the passenger's door for Frenzy and Zoe to come in. Frenzy ran inside and sat on the driver's seat. The passenger's door was still open. "Like I said, human. Your insults mean nothing to me." He said. "Now get inside. I would like to give you your mission."

"I didn't agree to anything, you psycho."

"Do you want your brother dead?"

Zoe went quiet and groggily went to the police car, seating herself on the passenger seat. The door slammed shut as the car drove out of the underpass and into the road. Silence fell on the three, minus Frenzy's constant clicking and chattering.

"What do you want me to do?" Zoe quietly asked.

The car stopped a few blocks away from Zoe's house. "Report everything to me concerning of the Autobots. With you knowing of their existence is enough for them to put you under watch and protection. They might place an Autobot to become your guardian, but I highly doubt that. You are only fourteen of age." He explained.

Zoe glared at the dashboard. "Then how am I going to report to you if there's an 'Autobot' watching me, Stupid?"

The seatbelt around her tightened a bit. "Don't tempt me, Human." The car's engine rumbles. "Frenzy shall come with you and make sure no Autobot is following you to the meeting point."

"I-I don't like this." The blue-eyed robot shifted down to a laptop.

"It would be hard for them to detect a cassette." Barricade said as Zoey took the laptop off of the driver's seat. She stared at it before shoving it inside her sling bag, she was lucky that Frenzy's laptop form could fit in her bag. "Now get out, do your mission properly."

"I hate you, you over-grown evil panda."

The car shook, as it chuckles darkly. "Remember, I'm _know _where you live."

* * *

A/N: *Le gasp!* Cade! How could you! She's just a fourteen year old xD Anyway, further things will be explain throughout the story ^^

Special thanks to: AllSpark Princess, Galem, angelslaugh, animebella09, ninjagolover456, LunarNightDreamer, Archer of the Eclipse, Jeanie Bae, Wags14, deathangel147, heather. taft3, IronHidescannonlover, Heatheriko  
for adding this story to their favs!

Special thanks to: Galem, Jimmy 144, ShadowedHand, TexTau, TrailWave, angelslaugh, animebella09, ninjagolover456, BlinksGoyl, HeartsGuardianSol, dancethenight-03, Archer of the Eclipse, Nightdaze, emc2fantasyfan, IronHidescannonlover, deathangel147  
for adding this story to their alerts!

Question: What do you guys think of the first three chapters? and who's your favorite Autobot or Deception?

Reviews are very appreciated! And please no flames ^^

R&R please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: a new chapter!

KayleeChiara: thank you ^^

Answerthecall: awwww thank you so much x3

Lololreview: Hmm Cade and Frenzy are the remaining Cons in Tranquility for the moment because Starcream abandoned them.

SunnySides: xD my fav con!

HeartsGuardianSol: thank you :D

AllsparkPrincess: I hope so too

Archer of the Eclipse: thank you ^^

Alice Gone Madd: Me too… and those are my fav Autobots too!

Dark Cat Food Lover: okay ^^

IronHidescannonslover: Yeah! It'll be downright hilarious!

DarkshadowXsunny-sides: xD he's the cool and bad cop!

I own nothing… except for the plot.

* * *

Chapter 4  
Blackmail

Zoe stayed at the spot where Barricade has left her with Frenzy. She haven't moved an inch. She was just staring blankly at the sidewalk. The buzz inside her bag made her stop staring. She gazed over to her sling bag, unzipping it. She picked up her buzzing phone, flipping it open to see a new message. She ignored the fact that Frenzy was inside her bag disguised as a laptop.

"_Well? Aren't you going into your house to retrieve the film?"_ Frenzy texted.

The brunette stared at her phone, sighing softly. She texted back. _"No."_ The light jab to her hip was sent from inside her bag. She glared at her bag before swinging her bag to the stop sign beside her, 'accidentally' hitting it with a loud clang. There was a light grunt. Her eyebrows knitted together confusedly when Frenzy texted her some gibberish language. _"Use English. I don't understand your stupid gibberish."_

She waited for a reply. _"Answer my question."_ Frenzy texted after a minute of silence.

Zoe let out another sigh. _"It's still too early to come back. I don't like coming home early."_ She walked down the sidewalk, walking back into town. It was still around noon and she still has time to kill before going to the Witwicky's for their dinner party. Although she hated dinner parties, she was still willing to go because of her brother. She loved him and would do anything to make him happy_. "Besides, The Witwicky's might still be having tea parties with my family."_ She added a few seconds after she sent the first one.

"_Valid point." _

The young Campbell continued her walk to the city. The light went red when she was about to cross the road. She stood there, waiting. She glanced to her left and then to her right, finding not a single police car in sight. The girl sighed in relief and slipped her hand into her left pocket, feeling the familiar 35mm film. She lied to Barricade and Frenzy, saying that she left all of her films inside her house. She didn't leave _all_ of her films inside her drawer. She did have yesterday's film, safely secured inside her left pocket.

She walked up the small stairs to the main school's entrance. It was a Saturday. Students rarely come to school if there aren't any school activities going on a weekend. She pushed one of the double doors open and stepped inside, the door closer automatically closed the door behind her. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. She could perfectly hear the singing voice of her school's janitor down the hall. She found him dancing and singing while mopping the floor.

"Moose." Zoe could hear the leaking sound from his headphones. She sighed. No matter how much she try calling out his name, he won't respond. Her finger tapped his shoulder a few times. The janitor nicknamed 'Moose' turned around as he kept moving his body to the beat of the music. He blinked when he saw Zoe standing behind him. He reached for the set of keys on his belt and searched through the keys, looking for 205. He took the 205 out of the ring and gave it to the girl. "Thanks." She mouthed and took the key from Moose.

Moose nodded his head, giving a thumbs up as he resumed mopping the floor. The school's janitor, Moose, worked on Fridays and weekends. He frequently saw Zoe coming to school almost every Saturday since the first day he worked in Tranquility's High School. Every Saturday, she kept asking for room 205. It was now a routine for Moose to give Zoe the key on Saturdays.

Zoe walked up the stairs in silence. She was breathing heavily when she reached the fourth floor of the building. The girl took deep breaths, catching her breath first before going to room 205. The fourth floor was mostly used as a place for after school clubs. The last room on the end of the hall was the Photography club. It was fully equipped with tools to make photos the old fashioned way, including a darkroom. The photography teacher wanted the students to learn photography the old fashioned way since he thought it was way interesting than digital.

Ironically, for a girl who likes old fashioned photography, she didn't join the photography club. She thought that it was boring taking pictures of her classmates doing purposefully ridiculous things for the camera to take. The members of the photography club were always the one who got cornered by group of girls, demanding that they should took pictures of them instead of boring nature.

The brunette opened the door and turned the lights on. She pluck in the key to the hole and turned it, locking the door with a soft click. She grabbed a couple of films and a pack of photography paper from her bag before placing it beside the table. The laptop crawled out, twisting and shifting to a thin blue-eyed robot. Frenzy glanced around the room, scanning. He climbed up the table as Zoe approached the door on the left. His optics shuttered before jumping from table to table to reach Zoe.

"Wh-Where a-are we?" he stuttered, jumping down the table.

"School. Room 205. The photography club." Zoe answered, not turning to face the cassette.

Frenzy tilted his helm. "Wh-What are we-we doing here?" he questioned suspiciously.

Zoe sighed. "It's not 'we'. It's me." She corrected, glancing over to the films in her hands. "I come here regularly to print pictures. I don't like people touching my films." She said with a frown, throwing Frenzy a look.

Frenzy skittered over to her and looked over to the films in her hands. "Y-You sa-said th-that you left yo-your films a-at your house."

"I did said that, but not all." The brunette murmured. "This might take a while…" she added.

The cassette eyed Zoe suspiciously and Zoe gave the stink eye. Finally Frenzy backed down and shifted back into his laptop form on the floor. The screen turned on automatically and a pop-up chat bar appeared. "Don't take too long, human." The chat bubble appeared.

"I said it might take a while. You'll get your film, just not now." Zoe rolled her eyes at the robot. She opened the door to the darkroom and peered over her shoulder to the laptop sitting on the floor. "Don't come in… I'll be a lot faster if you don't come in and ruin the pictures." She said, closing the door.

The fourteen year old girl let out a heavy sigh behind the closed door. She turned on the lights and placed the films next to the easel with the Blackbird placed beside it as well. She took the apron, gloves and safety glasses from the cabinet, placing them on while walking to another cabinet filled with chemicals used for printing. She prepared the developer, bath, fixer chemicals and the water in separated trays. She quickly turned off the regular light and turned the safelight on. The dimmed light illuminates the room in an amber color.

Without wasting more time, she began to work.

About two hours later, she finished printing the pictures and most of them were hang on a clothes line by clothespins. She dipped the photo paper into the tray of developer chemicals and a latent image appeared. She repeatedly dip and hold the paper by the tray before moving to the bath, the fixer, water and print washer. Once it was finished, she hung the finished photo paper on the clothes line and stares at it for a minute.

It was the picture of the giant yellow and silver robot. Next to it was the picture of the evil cop-car. If those robots are going to threatened her, she would blackmail them. She took down the pictures when they were dry and placed them inside an envelope. She carefully place the two 6x6cm pictures and the two negatives inside a hidden pocket in her jacket. It took her another half an hour to clean everything. She took off the apron, gloves and glasses, placing them back to where they belong. She grabbed her Blackbird, putting it over her head. She stepped out of the darkroom with an envelope in her hands.

Before she even took a step away from the door, Frenzy snatched the brown envelope away. Her green eyes glared at Frenzy as he skimmed through the pictures. His blue optics stared at the pictures and then to Zoe.

"What?" Zoe asked a little annoyed. She took her pictures back and went over to her bag, shoving them inside.

Frenzy made clicking noises. "Took yo-you long e-enough." He said, shifting down to his laptop form once again and climbed inside of the brown bag.

"Impatient Insect." Zoe mumbled and sling her bag over her head. The ticking clock on the wall shows that it was already two in the afternoon. She hadn't had lunch yet, but she wasn't feeling that hungry. She had a big breakfast and tonight, there was going to be a dinner party with a few families over at the Witwicky's. Perhaps she should just have something light for lunch.

She opened the door and grabbed the key, locking it again when she was outside of the room. She made her way downstairs, back to where Moose was moping the floor. In two hours, Moose has just finished mopping the first whole floor. The brunette gave the key to the janitor, mouthing a 'goodbye' to him before leaving the school grounds.

The brunette paused on her tracks when her phone buzzed. She flipped open her cellphone, reading the text Frenzy has sent her while walking down the sidewalk.

"_Get out of here. This place is crawling with Autobots."_

Zoe raised an eyebrow and glanced around. There wasn't anyone near the school. She inwardly sighed and continue her walk to the city. It was a busy afternoon in the streets of Tranquility. People were coming in and out of stores and restaurants. The streets were filled with passing and honking cars. The blazing sun shone high in the clear blue sky, not a single cloud was seen for miles.

The young Campbell inwardly groaned, taking her cap off to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She placed her red cap back on, tucking it deeper to cover her eyes from the stinging sunlight. She spotted a food stand not far from where she was standing. She ignored Frenzy's text messages as she went to wait in line. Once it was her turn, she had to stand on her toes for the cashier to see her. The counter was higher than her. She hated the fact of being a short fourteen year old.

The man smiled kindly. "Welcome to Mama's Sandwiches. How can I help you?"

Zoe pointed to the menu, pointing at the picture of a grilled cheese sandwich and a soda. The man merely smiled and Zoe handed the bill. He accepted the money and in a minute, he came back with her order. Zoe nodded in thanks as she took her food. The brunette walked away from the stand, sitting on a nearby bench.

Her phone buzzed when she took a bite from her sandwich_. "Didn't you read what I've sent?! GET OUT OF HERE!"_ Frenzy texted the last line in caps lock.

"_I did. You've sent that when we were at school. I did get out of school, Genius." _Zoe texted back.

Frenzy knows that Zoe was being sarcastic with him through the text. It took every of his will power to not transform right there and eliminate the girl. He would give away his and Barricade's location to the Autobots. Now, those Autoscums were everywhere! He spotted them at Zoe's school and now there are over three plus the two humans from NEST. He needed to get this apathetic, sarcastic and disobedient girl out of the danger zone.

"_If they can't detect you then how come you can detect them?" _

Frenzy growls. _"I hacked into the streets' cameras. I can see everything."_

Zoe glanced over to the camera placed on top of a streetlight where a black GMC truck was parked next to it. _"Does that mean you can see me?"_ she asked the most obvious question.

"_Just get out of here before we're caught!"_

"_It's you, not me."_ Zoe took another bite, tasting the rich salty flavor. She sipped her soda from a bendy straw, taking her time to finish her lunch. Every few seconds, Frenzy kept on sending her text messages for her to just get moving and go back home. Annoyed, she send a reply. _"I hope this doesn't go into my phone bills, Stick-droid." _

Frustrated, Frenzy decided not to send anymore text messages. He never knew that a small human girl can be this stubborn and annoying.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ratchet grunted when the girl he was watching is eating a none-healthy meal. He, along with Ironhide and Prowl were assigned by Optimus to keep a close optic on the human girl named Adella or Zoe since the rest of the Autobots were eye-catching. Jazz and Bumblebee were prohibited to volunteer to watch the girl. She has already seen them and would probably run away. Lennox and Epps also tagged along for human contact. If they saw a fitting chance, Lennox and Epps would talk to the girl.

"What's with all the grunting, doc?" The African American man asked. He sat on the passenger seat, keeping his dark colored eyes closely on Zoe who was playing with her phone.

"Look at what she is eating, Sergeant Epps." The radio spoke.

Epps raised an eyebrow before furrowing his eyebrows to get a more focused look. "I dunno…" he admitted. His eyes weren't as keen as the Autobots that can enhanced a thousand times and has a high resolution. "A sandwich perhaps?"

"A _grilled cheese_ sandwich." Ratchet corrected. "Just look at it! It has a high amount of cholesterol and calories! How can you stand eating those?" he grumbles. As a medic, of course he would say things like that. "She's going to have a heart-attack if she keeps eating those..._things_." He added with disgust.

The African American man laughed and patted the dashboard. "Chill, doc! She's just a kid!"

The CMO grunted in respond. "If I could, I would like to have a few words with her parents." He said, making Epps gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh boy… I feel sorry for her parents." Epps said, shaking his head with an awkward smile.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Ratchet inquired in his usual gruff tone.

Epps coughed a few times into his fist before clearing his throat. "Nothing, nothing."

Across the road, a monstrous black GMC truck was parked. The driver—a Caucasian man in his late twenties—was staring out of the window at the girl sitting on a bench. He couldn't believe that a little girl could cause so much trouble for NEST, and just because she took a picture of Bumblebee and Jazz using a Blackbird Fly Toy camera.

A few hours ago, they've somehow lost sight of the girl. She suddenly disappeared just like that and appeared an hour later. She was spotted going down to the city and into her school. For a few hours, the man just sit in his car, waiting for the girl. It was weird. Whenever he was trying to approach her, something just came up. It was as if the girl knew she was being followed. She was a step forward from them.

"Lennox," The gruff voice from the radio snapped the man from his thoughts. "When are we going to direct approach? It's been hours. I'm beginning to get impatient." The voice continues.

William Lennox stared at the radio, a hand on the steering wheel. "'Hide, you can't just approach her. She's just a kid. What happens when a guy from a big black monster truck suddenly approached her? She'll get freaked out and scream her lungs out." he explained, sighing from his nose.

Ironhide snorted. "With that face? She's as expressionless as Soundwave. I bet my high-grade energon that she won't scream."

Lennox rolled his eyes. "Remember, we're just here to keep an eye on her. Tonight, Sam and Mikaela will try and talk to her and then they'll lead the kid outside without her family." He reminded the impatient Weapon Specialist.

The black mech scoffed. "I still prefer to do it now. The sooner we get those films, the better. That slagging Decepticon scout is still around here somewhere. I can feel 'im." The truck's engine roared loudly, making pedestrians turn their head at the driver with an angry look.

Lennox sunk down into the leather seat, massaging his temples. "Way to go, 'Hide." He mumbled under his breath.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"This is going to be so exciting!" Judy giggled to herself. She happily prepared dinner for the 'party'. Ron just let out a heavy sigh at his wife's enthusiasm. He wasn't as enthusiastic as his wife. He was more annoyed than happy. They were wasting a perfectly good Saturday night, just for what? A little girl who accidentally took a picture of Sam's car? He could've just go straight to the point and ask for the film himself if it wasn't for Sam's rant. Sam just had to use the 'it's a teenage girl we're dealing with' talk. "Don't be such a lazy ass and start helping me set the table!" his wife scolded.

Ron grunted, an annoyed look was plastered on his face as he got off the couch. It was bad enough that he has to invite those Campbell and pay for the steaks, but now his wife was telling him to work?! Can a guy just get a break or something?

Lennox glanced over to his wrist watch. It was already seven past thirty. The Campbells were late, he noted. What can be keeping them so long? He glanced outside the window, finding the Autobots parked in the streets. There were a total of five Autobots, including Bumblebee, parked outside of the Witwicky's house. The mighty Autobot leader was among those cars. The Campbells were lucky that the Autobot leader is a very patience mech.

"Man… What's taking those Campbells so long?" Epps asked, voicing out Lennox's thoughts.

Lennox shrugged, "Maybe they didn't get the message?"

"Or maybe Zoe found out about the Autobots outside my house and decided to tell her family!" Sam shrieked, panicking like last night. He grabbed his hair, trying to pull it out.

Mikaela sighed at her boyfriend. "Sam. Calm down. I'm sure they're just fashionably late. It's not the end of the world if they're late for half an hour." She said, calming the brunet down.

Lennox smiled when he heard his one year old daughter's giggle. He was glad that his wife and his daughter were having fun, even though this was all a set up. He looked out the window once more when the sound of breaks screeching was heard. A sleek black Mercedes-Benz was parked in front of Ironhide. He furrowed his eyebrows down and watch as a family of four stepped out of the vehicle. He grinned when he spotted Zoe.

"Alright everyone! Just act natural! We don't need Zoe to find out." He shouted to the people in the room. Judy squealed happily as Ron groaned. Sam on the other hand was saying 'act natural' over and over, like it was like a mantra or something. He earned a good slap to the back of his head by Epps. The door was knocked twice. It was show time.

Judy literally skipped her way to the door, checking her hair and clothes before opening the door for the Campbells. "Hi! Welcome to the Witwicky's!" she smiled giddily.

Layla smiled. "Good evening, Mrs. Witwicky. I'm sorry for coming late." She apologize. "My youngest daughter decided to show up late."

Zoe rolled her eyes at her mother. She crossed her arms and looked away, a frown on her lips. She tried her best not to look back at the fancy cars. Two of them she recognized as the robots she saw the other night. The brunette decided to stare at the roses. She could've sworn she saw the GMC Topkick moved a little when she glanced back for a second.

Judy grinned. "Oh it's no problem at all! The party is just getting started!" the ginger-haired woman stepped aside, allowing the Campbells to step inside the house. "Please, please! Come inside and make yourself at home."

Aiden nodded his head and gave Zoe a little push. Once they were inside, they were greeted by the other families. Judy gave Aiden two plates of steak. The eldest of the Campbell siblings gave one to Zoe, who took it with a frown. Aiden gave a reassuring smile, placing his free hand on Zoe's shoulder. "C'mon, Zo. Just enjoy it. You don't need to show that sour look to Mrs. Witwicky." He chided.

Zoe looked away as her brother sighed. The brunette went over to the couch and sat on it across from a blonde woman and a baby. She began to eat silently while listening to her mother's brag. She tried her best to ignore it, listening to the other's conversation. But it was hard since her mother's voice was so loud. She felt the cushion shifted when someone sat beside her.

"Er… Hi?" Sam waved his hand awkwardly. The young Campbell ignored him and continue to eat her steak. Sam shifted uncomfortably at the silence Zoe was giving him. He always thought that a teenager was going to be really chatty, but he never expected her to give him the silent treatment. He cleared his throat. "So…um… how's the steak?" he laughed hopelessly.

Zoe stared at the nervous Witwicky. "I know this is a set up." She whispered quietly.

Sam jumped out from his seat, making the blonde woman look up at him with an eyebrow raised. He smiled at her before sitting back down beside Zoe. "How do you know?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Your dad hates us." Zoe bluntly said, taking another cut pieces of the steak.

Sam almost chocked on his own saliva. "W-What? My Dad doesn't hate your family." He stuttered and they both looked back to the parents when they heard laughter. Judy and Layla were giggling while Ron gave a loud sigh, rubbing his forehead. Lennox and Epps were giving awkward and forceful laughs. Sam turned to Zoe who was giving a look. "Okay…well. I guess, but that doesn't mean he hates you."

"I don't blame you if you hate my family too." Zoe said, grabbing a glass full of water on the coffee table. She averted her eyes to look at Mikaela and Jade, who was chatting. Although, it was more like Mikaela listening to Jade's rambling of her job. The young Campbell could perfectly see that Mikaela doesn't like the way Jade brag about her job and lifestyle. "Your friend doesn't seem to like my sister too." She pointed out before drinking the water.

"Wh-What? No-No! My girlfriend like your sister!" Sam spluttered out, waving his hands frantically in front of him.

"Don't worry. I don't like her too." Zoe completely ignored Sam's words. She watched at the brunet took a deep breath of relief with a hand on his chest. Zoe let out a soft sigh as she placed her empty plate and glass on the coffee table. "You just wanted to take my camera, right?" she clutched the Blackbird on her lap.

Sam shook his head. "No, well yes. No, but—," he ruffles his own hair in frustration as he tried to form the correct sentence. "Ugh… What I meant to say was… Yes, but only if your camera has the film of Bee and Jazz." He said.

Zoe sighed before reaching for the hidden pocket inside her jacket. She checked the negative first before giving it to Sam, making sure that it wasn't a picture of Barricade. Sam stared at the negative, gingerly taking it from Zoe's small hand. He points the negative to the light and saw that it was indeed a picture of Bumblebee and Jazz. He stood up from the couch and held up one finger to the brunette.

The fourteen year old stared at Sam. The older teen went over to a Caucasian man, talking something to him about the film in Sam's hand. The man glanced over to Zoe and made eye contact. Zoe broke the eye contact and stared down at her Blackbird, fiddling with the focus.

"You have a really interesting family." The woman sitting in front of her said, breaking Zoe's thoughts.

Zoe perked her head up to the blonde woman. "That's just your way to say you hate my family." She retorted.

The woman chuckled. "I'm Sarah Lennox and this cutie pie is Annabelle." The baby in her arms giggled happily, waving her small hands up and down while giving Zoe a toothless smile. She lifted Annabelle up, pressing the tip of her nose to Annabelle's small one.

"Do you want my full name or nickname?" Zoe asked seriously, but Sarah only giggled at her. The young Campbell stared at Sarah with an apathetic look. "Zoe…" she introduced.

Sarah smiled. "Do you want to hold Annabelle?" she stood up, holding Annabelle.

Zoe wasn't fast enough to respond. The blonde woman has already placed Annabelle on Zoe's lap. The baby laugh and giggled in Zoe's arm as she just stares blankly. Annabelle suddenly grabbed Zoe's camera, slapping it and almost putting it inside her mouth. Zoe quickly took the camera away from the baby girl. She had on an annoyed look plastered on her face. Another thing she hated than someone touching her camera was a baby wanting to use it as a chew toy. The baby's doe blue eyes stared at Zoe's green glaring ones. Annabelle patted Zoe's cheek and gurgled.

"…you're lucky you have a mother who likes you." Zoe said slowly, holding out her finger for Annabelle to grab.

"Don't say that Zoe. Your mother loves you. She just have another way of showing it." Sarah advised as Zoe struggled to carry Annabelle to her mother. The blonde woman took Annabelle from Zoe's arms and rocked her back and forth, humming a lullaby.

Zoe stared at Sarah. The woman was being so kind to her and yet she was trying to act all cold to her. She glanced down to her Blackbird, a small sigh escaped her lips. She opened the viewfinder, looking down at it as she tried to find the right focus. She switched the aperture from f11 to f7. From looking down at the viewfinder, she was seeing Sarah rocking Annabelle back and forth. Without wasting time, she pulled the trigger down.

"Oh yes, Jade graduated Angel's Ear when she was fourteen. The youngest one to ever graduate from the school. She excels in piano, along with Aiden." Layla said with a proud smile.

Ron snorted. "Really?" he sounded really uninterested.

'_Yeah… really?'_ Zoe thought as she rolled her eyes at her mother. There she goes. The bragging beast of the Campbell is finally released. The youngest Campbell leaned back on the couch, slouching as her eyes narrowed at Layla. She hates it when her mother began to brag about everything.

Judy clapped her hands a few times and placed her hand on Aiden's shoulder. "Then how about you play us a song? We have a piano right here!" she exclaimed.

Aiden glanced over to Zoe who was staring at him. His lips quirked up in a smile. "No, no… I think I'll pass. Jade?"

Jade smirked and flipped her hair from her shoulder. She flashed Zoe a smug smirk as she went over to sit on the chair, opening the piano cover. Her fingers hoover above the keys. Zoe looked away, rolling her eyes with an annoyed look.

'_Chopin Waltz no. 7…'_ Zoe thought when she listened to the opening. She glanced over and saw that Jade still had the same smug smirk across her lips. Abruptly, Zoe stood up from the couch when the music began to get faster. Jade was showing off, again. And she was rubbing it on Zoe's face too. She ignored Sarah's call as she went over to the glass door that leads to the backyard, exiting the house as everyone was moved by Jade's playing.

Zoe walked on the path and stopped in the middle. She lifted her chin up to look at the inky black sky. The full moon shined brightly with stars here and there. The sound of crickets chirping in the night was the only thing she could hear. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before the sound of the door being opened was heard. She glanced over her shoulder and found that it was the man Sam talked to earlier.

"It's a beautiful night." He said, breaking the silence as he stood beside Zoe.

Zoe averted her eyes to the fountain. She ignored the man.

"William Lennox, call me Will." The man smiled and offered his hand.

The brunette gingerly shook his hand. The two stood in utter silence. Lennox crossed his arms over his chest as he kept on averting his eyes to Zoe and then to the night sky. He was feeling rather uncomfortable with the silence.

"So…um—,"

Zoe beat him to it. "Is there something you want other than the film?" she asked without looking at the man.

Lennox blinked and he rubbed the back of his neck, a hand on his hip. "Well… I— We would like to talk to you."

"We?" Zoe echoed.

"Yes, we." Lennox confirmed and the sound of metal shifting and clicking was heard. Zoe raised an eyebrow at the military man before giant shadows consumed them. She followed Lennox's gaze and her eyes widened for a split second. In front of her stood five big and tall robots, two of them she recognized. The other three? They were bigger than the last two.

Lennox smirked at Zoe's amazed face. "Zoe, meet the Autobots."

* * *

Special thanks to: DarkshadowXsunny-sides, DoctorWho53, Generalhyna, NightCoringMadness, The Winter Akayla, Answerthecall, McCrane55, catspajamas12, PixieFictie, xDaphnetjuh, Steelrider, Lightning Emerald  
for adding this story to their favs!

Special thanks to: DarkshadowXsunny-sides, DoctorWho53, Generalhyna, Shadestriker27, The Winder Akayla, Answerthecall, TheAwesome101, catspajamas12, PixieFictie, xDaphnetjuh, Mang- uungol. Ng. Buwan, Lightning Emerald  
for adding this story to their alerts!

Reviews are very appreciated!  
R&R please :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thank you guys so much for the reviews, favs, and alerts! :D I love you all 3

Lololreview: Ah, I'll try to improve ^^

Archer of the Eclipse: Sure thing! :D

Jgoss: Thank you ^^

DarkshadowXsunny-sides: Yeah she is… everyone would if they have Frenzy in their pocket xD

Lightening-strike-prime: XD thank you so much!

AkatsukiKittenGirl: Sure

Transformeranimefan: Yeah she is that kind of person

ShiftFrame: XD

Answerthecall: Lol love ya Lennox!

Alice Gone Madd: yeah…

AllSpark Princess: They now have something in common xD

Shadestriker27: Thank you so much :3

Dark Cat Food Lover: Sure thing XD

Dragon of Yin and Yang: Of course :D

Galem: Yeah…

I own nothing except the plot and my OCs!

I apologize if there are any errors! I'll to fix them when I find them!

* * *

Chapter 5  
First Meeting

Optimus kneeled down on one knee, moving his helm closer to the girl as his electric blue optics were locked on the small girl. He saw her move a little closer to Lennox. Though her face remains apathetic, the Autobot commander could tell that the small girl was feeling uneasy. He moved back, giving some space for the girl. He raised his servo, motioning for his comrades to move back a little.

"You are Adella Zoey Campbell, correct?" His deep baritone voice broke Zoe from her thoughts. She blinked and her eyes were more focused on the large mech. The small brunette nodded her head mutely. Optimus smiled a little, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He introduced.

"You have already met my lieutenant and scout, Jazz and Bumblebee." He directed his servo to the silver and yellow mech. Lennox and Zoe turned to the two Autobots.

Jazz gave a two digit salute, "What's kickin', lil' lady?"

"_Hi, darling!"_ Bumblebee chirped happily from his radio, waving his servo at the girl.

Zoe raised an eyebrow at Bumblebee's voice. "He's a guy, but he sounds like a girl." She said quietly, but the Autobots and Lennox heard it. Her head turn to face the large black mech when he snickered. She moved her gaze back to Bumblebee, staring at the yellow mech.

Bumblebee's door-wings dropped, feeling slightly offended.

Lennox opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as he tried to think. Finally, he started to explain, "Uh… His voice box is damaged during the war. He uses selected playbacks of radios or TV signals to communicate with us… So um… that explains his voice." He averted his eyes from Bumblebee to Zoe.

"Oh…"

"Well, let's continue shall we? That's Ratchet, the Autobots' CMO." Lennox pointed his finger at the neon-colored mech. "That's Chief Medical Officer." He added.

"I know what it stands for." Zoe said, staring at the medic.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "You seemed to have some problems—,"

"Moving on," Zoe cuts him off, turning to face the black mech.

"What? You do not interrupt someone from talking. It is considered rude." The CMO grunted, scolding the sharp-tongued girl who in return ignored the Autobot. Optimus place his servo on Ratchet's shoulder, calming the medic down before the Hatchet side comes out. The neon-colored Autobot simply scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest plates, sending a quick glare to Zoe. "Honestly, sparklings these days…"

The NEST field commander could only smile awkwardly. "And last but not the least, Ironhide. He's the Weapon Specialist." He lastly introduced his guardian.

"How about it, girlie?" The black mech smirked as the back of his servo began to twist and turn into a fusion cannon.

Lennox chuckled when Zoe moved another step closer to him. "There's no need to be afraid of him, Zoe. I can assure you that the Autobots are the nice guys. Ironhide's just trying to show off. It's not every day he gets to show off his cannons." He gave a reassuring smile when Zoe glanced at him.

"Damn right," The trigger happy mech laughed, his fusion cannon turning back into his servo. Ironhide suddenly began to sniff the air and his servo once again turned to a cannon. Due to his behavior, the others began to follow him. Glancing around the suburban house for any Decepticons. Whenever Ironhide starts to sniff, it only means a Decepticon was around. "I can smell one, but I can't actually pin point his location." He grunted.

Zoe placed a hand on her sling bag, glancing at it before looking up at Optimus. "Who exactly?"

Optimus turned his helm to the small girl, "The Decepticons. To be more specific, their scout, Barricade and his partner, Frenzy. They have been spotted around Tranquility for the past few days and we are uncertain of what they are looking for."

"Decepticons?" Zoe asked, her hand still over the sling bag.

"They are a malevolent race, brutal and merciless, led by Megatron. Have you heard of the terrorist attack in Mission City?" The mighty Autobot Leader began, asking the brunette. She gave him a skeptical look, but nodded. He raised his servo up to the side of his helm, pressing the temple of his helm. A small projection of Mission City appeared in front of Lennox and Zoe. The brunette crouched down to get a better view as Lennox knelt down beside her. "It was never a terrorist attack. The Decepticons invaded the city to get their servos on the AllSpark. Major Lennox and his men had fought bravely against the Decepticons and have gain our trust."

Zoe watched the projection of the fight in Mission City. It was showing the part when the Autobots and the humans were waiting for the air forces. She leaned her head back from the projection when there was an explosion. After that, the scene changed to the part when Optimus was fighting Megatron, but it was from Optimus' point of view. She got a clear view of Megatron's face and her eyebrows furrowed down. He has the same eyes as Barricade. Finally, the scene was skipped to Sam when he fuse Megatron's spark with the AllSpark.

"Sam had risked his life to save ours. We are in his depth." Optimus pressed the temple of his helm, ending the projection. Both Lennox and Zoe stood back up, staring at the tall mech. "NEST is formed under Major Lennox to protect Earth and its people. Now it is our duty to hunt down the remains of the Decepticons across the globe… and Barricade along with Frenzy are one of them."

Zoe opened her mouth to speak.

"Zoe! It's time to go home now!" Her brother's voice stopped her.

The glass door opened. "No, no, no, no need, Aiden. I'll go and tell her." The African American man let out a short laugh to Aiden before popping his head out of the opened door. His expression changed, a troubled look on his face. "I can't keep this up, man! Hurry it up!" He hissed quietly before going back inside, closing the curtains.

"Our time is cut short," Optimus announced. "Adella—,"

"Zoe…" Zoe murmured before looking up. "I don't like being called Adella."

Optimus gave a nod. "Zoe, it is crucial if you kept this as a secret. Not all humans react the same as you when they see us."

Zoe nodded and lowered her head down, a frown on her lips. She began to think again about the picture of the robo—Jazz and Bumblebee. The story their told her seemed like the truth. They weren't lying to her and they were right. If that picture gets into her classmates' hands, it might cause some big trouble, both for her and for the Autobots. She slipped her hand into her hidden pocket, pulling out a 6x6 picture.

Lennox stared at Zoe confusedly when she extended her hand to him, holding a picture. "Uh… what's this?" he asked, taking the picture anyway.

"A picture, isn't it obvious?"

The Caucasian man flipped the picture over and his eyes widened. "This… How did you?" he asked before taking out the negative from his pocket. "When? Where did you go to print this out?" he asked seriously.

"Earlier today… at school. I did it on my own. I don't like other people touching my films." Zoe admitted quietly.

Lennox sighed in relief. "That's good…" he ruffled Zoe's hair with a grin on his face. "Thanks for being honest with us, Zoe."

Zoe glared as she combed her hair with her fingers.

"Anything else?" Ironhide grunted.

"Actually, there is—," Zoe paused when she felt a jab to her hip. She quickly shut her mouth and glanced around, looking for something to lie about. Ironhide raised an optic ridge when the girl suddenly became quiet. "—you have something on your foot." She finished before turning around on her heels, walking straight back into the house.

"My foot—? Pesky rodent!" Ironhide hissed as he lifted his pede up to see a Chihuahua with one of its leg lifted up. "I hate Chihuahuas." He grumbles.

Optimus chuckled, "If there is anything else, do not be afraid to come and tell us what is on your mind." he lastly said to Zoe before she stepped inside the house. He stood back up to his full height and motioned his servo for the Autobots to move out.

"Autobots, transform and roll out."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
—(Monday)—

Zoe sat quietly behind her desk. It was in the corner of the room near the window. She wasn't always the one who would pay attention to the teacher. She found the topic boring and a waste of time. Everybody already knows who the first president of the United States was. The freshman pulled out her phone when she felt it buzzed. She flipped it open under her desk, reading the text.

"_Barricade wishes to see you after…school."_ Frenzy texted.

The brunette narrowed her eyes. Apparently, Barricade was out of town yesterday for unknown reasons. Though, Zoe had suspected that he was too chickened out at the amount of Autobots around town. After the party, Zoe gave the negative to Frenzy, but the cassette refused to take it, saying that he wanted to test her loyalty to Barricade. The answer was obvious. She trust the Autobots more than Barricade, but she was afraid that Barricade would get to her brother first before the Autobots can.

"_I can't. The Witch is picking me up after school."_ Zoe texted back, glancing around to see if anyone saw her using her phone during class. Her thumb hoover over the keys, staring at the screen. As quietly as she can, she typed another message. _"Tell your master that he can talk to me through texts…"_ She pressed send, closing her phone soon after before the teacher passes her table. She opened her phone again when the coast was clear. _"…as long as he's paying for the bills."_ She added.

"_Barricade is not happy."_

"_So am I."_ Zoe sighed, closing her phone. She turned her attention to the teacher before her eyes stared out the window. A silver Pontiac Solstice slowly drove down the road. Her eyes followed the sports car until it disappears from view. The Autobots were around, keeping an eye on her. Perhaps they were afraid that she might spill everything out to her friends, but the thing is, she didn't like anyone from her class or any other class. She found them too boring for the taste.

Her head perked up when the bell rang. The teacher dismissed the class, saying that there will be a test next week. Groans were heard across the room and the teacher ignored his students' displease. Zoe quickly packed her things, stuffing them inside her bag. She stood up, the chair behind her screeched against the floor. Her precious camera was around her neck, held by the leather strap. She never goes anywhere without it.

"Hey Adella! Have you seen the latest issue in TeenPop? Your sister looks so pretty!" A girl from Zoe's class giggled. Her classmate stopped her from going out of the class. The magazine was shoved to Zoe's face, making the brunette scrunch her nose in disgust at her sister's image. "I was wondering if you could—hey! Where are you going? Adella~!" her classmate whined when Zoe walked pass by, ignoring her request.

She flipped open her phone_, "You're ignoring your friend? I thought humans stick together."_ Frenzy asked.

Zoe scoffed. _"Friend? She's not my friend. She's annoying. They're all annoying. They just want to use me to get closer to the Hag."_ She typed while walking down the hall.

The brunette stood on the curb waiting for her mother to pick her up. Students lined up to get inside the school bus as many other went by foot, bicycles, or by their own car. Her eyes narrowed when a pair of friends started to talk about the latest issue in TeenPop magazine. She did her best ignoring the giggles, but failed not to cringe. She glared at them at the corner of her eyes when they let out another ear-aching squeal. She silently hoped that her mother would just hurry it up.

A yellow Camaro stopped right in front of her, the black tinted window rolled down. It was Sam with his girlfriend sitting on the passenger seat. The Witwicky leaned his head out with an awkward smile. "Need a lift home?" he offered.

_"This is not a drive by…who's gonna drive you home?"_ The radio turned on, switching from one station to another.

Zoe declined the offer, shaking her head slowly.

Mikaela smiled, "Are you waiting for someone, Adella?" She asked nicely. Zoe could only stare at the black-haired beauty. Her phone buzzed and she opened the message, ignoring Mikaela's question. The black-haired teen tilted her head to get a better view. "Texting your friend?" she asked again.

This time, Zoe answered. "No."

Sam averted his eyes from Zoe's cellphone to Zoe. "But you're texting now." He said confusedly.

"Yes." Zoe said.

"So are you texting your friend?" Sam tried to clarify.

"No."

Sam blinked, a hopeless smile on his lips.

_"Baby! You're confusing me."_ Bumblebee whined.

"I think what she's trying to say is… she's texting, but not to her friend." Mikaela turned her head to the brunette, smiling. "Isn't that right, Adella?"

Zoe nodded her head. Her head perked at the sound of brakes screeching. A familiar black car was parked right in front of the Camaro. "I have to go now." She waved her hand goodbye, walking towards the black car.

"Hey, Zo." Her brother greeted as soon as Zoe opened the door. The brunette blinked in surprise. She expected her mother's cold greeting, not her brother's cheerful grin. She got inside the car, closing the door. Aiden put the gear on D and drove away from school. "Seatbelt on, please." He glanced over to his little sister.

"Where's Hag and the Witch?" Zoe bluntly asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Jade got called for another modeling job. She had to leave school early." Aiden explained as he drove into the city. Zoe's eyes sparkled. If her mother and sister is at work, that means no violin class for her! Her brother's laugh broke her from her thoughts. "Sorry, Zo… but I'm still driving you to Angel Ears. Mom would kill me if I don't."

That broke her spirits.

Zoe slumped on the leather seat, arms crossed and a frown on her lips. The car pulled to a stop in front of a classic building. Aiden took off his seatbelt and reached to the back, taking a violin case, placing it on Zoe's lap. Even with the violin on her lap, the youngest Campbell refused to get out of the car. Aiden smiled, ruffling Zoe's hair.

"C'mon, Zo… Do it for your big brother Aiden, 'kay?" Aiden soothed, a kind smile on his face. "How about when I pick you up, we'll stop by your favorite ice cream shop and buy a double-scooped ice cream. How does that sound?" he bribed.

"…with sprinkles?"

Aiden nodded, "With sprinkles."

Zoe let out a soft sigh, finally exiting the car.

The window was rolled down. "I'll see you later Zoe."

Zoe watched Aiden's car drive away until it disappeared from her sight. The brunette sighed again before walking up the steps of Angel Ears' building. Her phone buzzed again, stopping her from walking inside. It was from Frenzy, again. But this time it wasn't a text, it was a phone call.

"Ba-Barricade wi-wishes to-to see you. Fo-Follow the di-directions I'm go-going to give to you. The-There's an Autobot nearby. He's a block a-away. I su-suggest you get moving, human." Frenzy stuttered. The brunette scoffed, but on the other hand Zoe mentally thanked both Barricade and Frenzy for saving her from the old and cranky violin teacher. She quickly walked down the steps, going inside an alley to hide. She followed Frenzy's directions, avoiding the main street and the Autobot. "The meeting po-point is in th-the abandoned warehouse 13. All yo-you have to do is g-go straight."

Zoe hung up on the cassette, thinking that it wasn't necessary anymore to hear his stuttering. She shifted the violin case in her right hand to a better position. It was a quiet place. No one was around the warehouse, except for a few mice digging in the trash cans. The rusted door of the warehouse made it hard for Zoe to push it open. With all her might, she managed to push the door open just enough for her to slip inside. She closed the door with a thud, echoing in the spacious warehouse.

In the middle, a ford mustang was parked. As Zoe walked closer, the mustang began to break apart. It shifted and gears began to whirl into place. The red-eyed robot stared at Zoe with glare. "Took you long enough, Human. You do not keep me waiting." He snarled, walking towards the stacked up crates. The Decepticon sat on the crates, still keeping his optics locked on the girl in front of hm. "I'm not a patient mech." He growled.

Zoe didn't answer. She just placed her violin case beside her and opened her sling bag, letting Frenzy out. Her green eyes stared at the cassette transformation before taking out the negative film from inside her pocket. She extended her hand for the cassette to take it. He snatched it away, skittering over to Barricade. They both spoke in another language, making Zoe frown. Her eyes narrowed when Frenzy ripped the negative to shreds. What a waste of film…

"…is that all you need?" Zoe broke the silence, lifting the violin case beside her.

Barricade lifted his helm up when Zoe turned around on her heels, walking away. "Who told you to leave?" The scout inquired, his red optics glowing in the dark. Zoe stopped and stood sideways, waiting for the Decepticon to continue. "You're not leaving yet, Fleshy."

"T-There's a-an Autobot scouting." Frenzy told, his bright blue optics shuttering every second. Zoe sighed before placing the violin case down. Frenzy tilted his helm and skittered towards the girl. He poked the case with his digit and looked up at Zoe. "W-What's in th-the case?"

Zoe glanced at Frenzy before her eyes landed on the violin case. She bends down, opening the case.

"Y-You p-play th-this in-instrument?" Frenzy asked.

"What do _you_ think?" Zoe spat, glaring at the cassette beside her.

Barricade chuckled darkly. "Why don't you play it and entertain me, Human?"

Zoe refused.

"Well?"

The brunette let out a sigh before taking the bow, applying rosin it. She took the violin out, tuning it first and placed it between her jaw and her left shoulder. Her small fingers were arch over the fingerboard. She placed the bow on the strings and began to play. The pitched melody echoed in the warehouse. She started out slow, but when it gets into the middle of the song, her fingers started to move a little faster and the sound was higher and power than the beginning.

Barricade stopped the violinist. "Theme from Schindler's List. That's a depressing song." He grunted.

Zoe stared at him before shifting the violin to the right position. The position of her fingers changed and she began to play again. The song of 'Happy Birthday to You' was played.

Frenzy dropped down to the floor, laughing. "Ha-ahaha-HAHAHA!" He began to spasm.

The Decepticon scout growled. "Are you toying with me, human?" he glowered, his servo balled up into a fist.

Zoe glared at him. "You're the one who wanted a happier song. I can't think of another one than Happy Birthday." She retorted. "Be grateful that I'm not playing random notes." She murmured quietly.

Frenzy pulled himself up. "h-ahahaha…" His laughter dies down after a minute. "Yo-You do-don't seem t-to like p-playing the violin a-and yet you played it well."

"I don't. I hate it." Zoe answered, positioning her fingers on the fingerboard to play another song. Adagio for Strings was next.

"T-Then why are you playing?"

Zoe ignored the cassette.

Barricade scoffed. This is why he hate humans.

* * *

A/N: Barricade is acting like the boss xD. I just love writing Optimus' character! He's just so fun to write! When would the Autobots come to rescue the heroine of the story?!

I've read that Freshmen is the 9th grade, right? Cause where from I'm from, 9th grade is middle school. So if I get something wrong, please notify me ^^

Special thanks to: 1nconceivable, CarsCars2Fanatic, CastielLunaWinchester, Dragon of Yin and Yang, JoySalvatore1, Shadesriker27, ShiftFrame, Transformeranimefan, x-utalicious, Shannon the chameleon, jgoss, lizziecats, DisneyFreak-Lover  
for adding this story to their favs!

Special thanks to: 1nconceivable, CarsCars2Fanatic, CastielLunaWinchester, Catgoddess92, DisneyFreak-Lover, JCDisme, JoySalvatore1, Nessamir, ShiftFrame, StarLight837, ninja-of-twilight, x-utalicious, Nakka, Superlils, jgoss, lizziecats, Counting Sinful Stars, MahoganyShadow, Patches9812  
for adding this story to their alerts!

What do you guys think of the chapter?

Reviews are always appreciated! And please no flames ^^

R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A new chapter! Auto Re:Play 2 and The One and Only is next in my updating list! :D

CastielLunaWinchester: They have to roll out soon xD

Education: Yes, thank you for the information ^^

Answerthecall: Thank you so much!

Imjaysong: Awwww thank you :3

Shadesstriker27: Hehehe thank you very much!

DarkshadowXsunny-sides: Yeah. And Aiden's a really cool bro!

Erin Primette: Maybe… but throughout the story they might become friends… maybe… It takes progress and progress ^^

Dark Cat Food Lover: sure ;D

TheBookieworm: Thank you for the info! :D

Alice Gone Madd: Lol! Yeah…

AllSpark Princess: I hope so too…

Counting Sinful Starts: Go Optimus Prime! xD

I own nothing except my OCs and the plot!

* * *

Chapter 6  
Downfall

Zoe moved her hand, writing down the answer to the last problem. She kept holding her number two pencil as she glanced around the classroom. The sound of feint scraping noise from pencils could be heard inside the room. Everyone was focused on their test paper, answering the questions printed out on the white paper. Some found it difficult, but some found it easy. She even spotted a few passing a small piece of paper, probably the answers. The brunette rolled her eyes before she stared out the window.

A month had passed since she met the Autobots. The Autobot—Jazz—have stopped following her. The others seemed to also have stopped following her from place to place. Perhaps they were tired of her going around too much, but that just make things easier for Barricade and Frenzy. Without any Autobots constantly watching her, the Decepticon scout could easily keep a close optic on her.

Truth be told, Zoe hates Barricade. He would threatened her, pushing her mentality to the end. She wasn't one who would break because of his constant insults. In fact, it only makes her hate grow. The funny thing was, Barricade never laid a servo on the girl. Sure, he would sometimes throw objects near her, but he never harmed her. Perhaps it was because he was afraid that the Autobots would find out if there was any scratch on her. And as for Frenzy, she learned to just ignore him.

The bell rang, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Alright class, pencils down. Hand over your paper to me on your way out." Her math teacher said from behind his desk. A few annoyed groans could be heard. Zoe narrowed her eyes at the students who confidently hand in their papers to the teacher. She packed her things before walking to the front, giving the teacher her paper. When the brunette was about to walk out of the class, a voice stopped her. "Ms. Campbell? Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Zoe stopped right at the door. She turned around, nodding her head. She walked back to the teacher's desk, standing beside it as she patiently waited for him to speak. They both waited until everyone was out of the class, telling the last one out has to close the door.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Wilson?" Zoe asked, breaking the silence.

Mr. Wilson took off his glasses, folding them and he placed it on the table. He crossed his hands, turning his head to face his most quiet student. "Is there something bothering you, Ms. Campbell? You've been acting quite strange for the past week." He said, showing his concern.

Zoe's sharp green eyes stares into Mr. Wilson's dark brown ones, keeping her poker-face. She was careful. How did Mr. Wilson know? For all she know, she was always the same—even after her encounter with Barricade and Frenzy. Her brain began to think of any possibilities. "Did someone put you up to this?" she bluntly asked.

The man blinked and fixed his posture. He cleared his throat. "Now why would you say that?" her teacher hid his stutter.

Zoe shook her head. "Never mind." she felt her phone buzzed inside her pocket. To avoid suspicion from her teacher, she didn't glance down to look at her vibrating phone. "I have to go. See you tomorrow, Mr. Wilson." She said, ending the little talk with her teacher in less than a minute.

When her back was turned on her teacher, she flipped open her phone, reading the text from Frenzy. "That man is asked by NEST to ask you." the cassette said.

"I figure…he never ask me anything." Zoe texted back. The girl quietly exited the school building. Unlike the other students, she didn't talk to anyone—even when there was a school project. She would exchange a few words, but never a full sentence. Except when she has to make a presentation in front of the class. Everyone would found that boring because of her flat tone.

The green-eyed girl glanced around, looking for her mother's car. Her mother would pick her up every Monday, Wednesday and Friday—the days her violin lessons took place right after school from 2 PM to 5 PM. She spotted Jade in the middle of a crowd, surrounded by her fans and friends. Zoe even saw a few of her classmates holding out a magazine and a pen for her sister to sign. The brunette rolled her eyes, putting away her phone as she walked down the steps. She opened the viewfinder of her camera, looking down at it while focusing the lens.

"S-Stop it! That's mine! My mo-mom gave it to me!" the loud voice made her turned the focus too much, making everything a blur to look at from the viewfinder. The brunette clicked her tongue in annoyance, turning her head to the boy who screamed. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of a boy trying his best to get his calculator back from a group of bullies. If she wasn't mistaken, that boy was in her class, the smart and shy one—Alexander. "C'mon guys! Gi-Give it back! I-It's not yours!" the boy pleaded.

Zoe looked away from the scene. It wasn't her problem.

The taller boy—Derek—sneered. He threw the calculator to his friend across from him. "Haha! If you want it, come and get it momma's boy!" he laughed along with his friends as they play monkey in the middle.

Once Alex had his back turned, he felt a sharp tug, pulling him back. His hood was pulled up, covering his eyes. Derek spun him around a few times, laughing as he did so. He lost his balance and fell to the ground, his head pounding as the image of the world around him spun. Everything was a blur, his glasses were nowhere to be found. He squinted his eyes, trying to focus on Derek's arrogant face.

Derek smirked, "Looks like Turtle Boy needs his mommy to help him!" he jeered, waving the calculator in his hand. His friends laughed at his comment while Alex kept his head low. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted the silent yet cold-hearted girl from his class. "Hey! Adella! Come over here!" he shouted at the girl.

Zoe raised an eyebrow before walking closer to the group, a frown on her lips.

"How about you take a picture of me doing a wedgie to Turtle Boy over here? It'll be a great yearbook photo!" Derek grinned happily.

The brunette scoffed. "I don't take pictures of idiotic bullies." She calmly said, looking down at her viewfinder as she searched for the focus.

The black-haired jock looked baffled. "W-What?! What did you say?!" he shouted, his cheeks bright red.

"I don't talk to idiots either." Zoe added, turning away from the bullies.

Derek reached his hand out, forcing Zoe to look at him. He grabbed her collar, twisting it up. "I like you to say that to my face, Adella!" he growled, raising his fist up threateningly.

Zoe narrowed her eyes, glaring at the boy with an annoyed look. "You're an idiot." She bluntly said, placing her hand on top of Derek's wrist. "I saw you cheating on Mr. Wilson's math test." She continued, staring into Derek's frightened eyes. She averted her eyes to his friends, who flinched at the sight of her sharp eyes. "If I took a picture of you bullying Alex, I might as well show it to Mr. Wilson." She lifted her camera up to Derek's face, pulling the trigger down.

"I-I'll show you!" Derek pulled back his arm, curling his fingers to a tight fist.

Before the boy even laid a hand hit on Zoe, a familiar blue and red flash stopped him. They both looked back to see a police cruiser blaring his sirens. The police officer turned off the flashing lights, revving the engine loudly. The driver's window opened, reviling a young police officer glaring at the kids behind his black sunglasses. He lowered his sunglasses a little, showing his crimson eyes.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" His deep baritone voice broke Derek from his fear.

Derek glanced down at Zoe before pushing her away. "N-No sir." He stuttered, turning away from the police officer. He threw the calculator to Alex, who caught it clumsily. The black-haired jock shoved his hands inside his pockets, sending a glare at Zoe. "C'mon guys… let's leave these two weirdoes." He said quietly, but loud enough for his friends to hear.

Zoe watched at the group of bully stormed their way from the crowd, pushing everyone who gets in their way. The brunette let a soft sigh out as she fixed her collar.

The police officer turned his head to Zoe, "Adella. Your…mother asked for me to pick you up. Get inside." He ordered, rolling his black tinted window up.

Zoe rolled her eyes at the man. "Whatever…" she mumbled under her breath. The brunette crouched down to take the glasses from the ground. She approached the blond boy, staring down at his form. Silently, she held out his glasses, waiting for him to take his glasses back. "Well? Are you going to take it?" she asked.

Alex looked up, his eyes squinted to focus on the figure in front of him. He took his glasses back, placing them on. "T-Thank you, Adella…"

Zoe nodded, turning around on her heels. She walked towards the passenger door of the police cruiser.

"Took you long enough, human." The police officer growled when the passenger door opens. Zoe sat quietly on the leather seat, closing the door with a thud. The hologram disappeared into thin air while the steering wheel kept moving on its own. "All you humans are the same. You're afraid of the ones superior to you." The car jeered.

Zoe didn't answer the Decepticon. Instead, she kept on staring at her camera, opening and closing the viewfinder. She averted her eyes to the driver's side, staring at the steering wheel. Despite the fact of her hatred towards the Decepticon, she sometimes feel grateful of his actions, but that was a rare occasion. Only twice, the first time was when he bailed her out from her violin lessons. The second time was now—when he stopped the bullies from hurting her. But that still doesn't change her view of him being the bad guy.

Frenzy crawled out of her bag, flexing his strained joints. "N-No A-Autobots in si-sight." He stuttered, informing his master.

"Excellent." The radio chuckles. The police cruiser drove inside the entrance gate of a museum. He parked in the basement, at the darkest corner. He scanned the area, making sure that there were no humans were around.

Zoe glanced out the tinted window, "What are you doing in the museum's parking lot?" she asked, staring at the radio.

"You will work for me, human." Barricade said and Frenzy transformed back into a laptop. The cassette in the form of a laptop—crawled to the dashboard. It turned on, showing a bright picture of the museum's exhibits. A picture of an artifact was shown. It was a rock. "A week ago, a new artifact was transferred to this museum. I believe that artifact is indeed a fragment of the AllSpark. Your mission is to retrieve the fragment and bring it back to me. Frenzy shall accompany you on your mission. Do not fail me, human." He explained.

_'Why can't you do it by yourself?'_ Zoe thought, unbuckling her seatbelt. Before she could even open the door, her phone vibrated, alerting her that someone was calling her. She pulled out her phone, flipping it open. It was her mother. Her green eyes stared at the bright screen, her thumb hesitating to push the answer button. The cassette transformed and peeked over her shoulder.

"It's h-her creator." Frenzy said, his optics shuttering.

The radio let a snarl out from the speaker inside the car. "Answer it."

Zoe pressed the key.

_"Adella, where are you? I'm with Jade and she said you're not at school anymore."_ Layla said from over the line. The woman sounded angry, but she kept her voice from yelling.

The brunette glanced over to the radio. She furrowed her eyebrows down when Frenzy transformed back into a laptop and typed something on the screen. "I'm on my way to Angel's Ear with a friend. She offered a ride." She read the line Frenzy typed.

Layla sighed. _"How troublesome…Alright, I'll come by and drop your violin. I expect you to be there when I arrived."_ She hung up.

Zoe sighed, closing her cellphone. "So?" she asked in a bored tone.

The mustang revved his engine loudly and put the gear in drive. "We have to postpone the mission until tonight." He said, driving quickly down the street and to the music school. "Your creator is annoying." He growled.

"Now you realized?" Zoe said.

The police cruiser was parked across from the music school. Frenzy crawled back into Zoe's bag, zipping himself in before Zoe got out of the car. The brunette fixed her hat, looking both ways before crossing the zebra-cross. All of the sudden, the mustang blared his sirens, making Zoe stop on her tracks to look back at the car. She felt something zoomed pass by her, followed by the sound of a powerful engine. She blinked before looking to her left, finding a red sports car speeding down the road. That car could've hit her if it wasn't for Barricade's sirens. The brunette shook her head and continued to walk across the road, being more careful this time. She stood in front of the school, watching the police cruiser drive away, speeding after the red sports car.

Barricade wasn't that bad…

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So… what did she say?" Lennox asked Zoe's math teacher. An hour after school ended, the NEST field commander came to school with Ironhide. He asked a favor to the school's teachers and staff to keep an eye on Adella Zoe Campbell. He went undercover to be her 'protective uncle'. They believed him. Lennox was a little worried. After Zoe's first encounter with the Autobots, things have been rather…off. He sent an Autobot every day to keep an eye on her, but every time right after school, the Autobot he sent would lose the girl till the evening. Once, he sent Ironhide, but the big grump also lost her. "What did my niece tell you, Mr. Wilson?" he asked again.

Mr. Wilson licked his dry lips. "She knew that you put me up to this." He answered, smiling a little at the Caucasian man. "You have a very smart niece, Mr. Lennox."

Lennox's eyes widened for a split second before going back to their normal size. "Ah yes… Zoe is always a step ahead of me." He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Wilson." He shook hands with the teacher, bidding him farewell.

The soldier walked down the hall, pondering. How did Zoe know that NEST was watching her and her family? It was suspicious. The man let out a deep breath as he exited the building. He climb up the Topkick, opening the door. He sat on the driver's seat, arms crossed against his chest. His eyebrows were furrowed deep in thought.

"So? What did her teacher say?" Ironhide asked, his radio glowing blue.

"He said that she knew I was the one who put him up to this." Lennox replied as he leaned back on the leather seat. The black-haired man sighed, a frown on his lips. "I think Zoe's hiding something…"

Ironhide snorted. "You think? I suspected her since day one. Her eyes show something, but I don't know what that something is."

Lennox nodded his head, "So what did you find?"

The weapon specialist turned on his engine, driving away from the school. "Sam told me that he heard a siren. He had a feeling that it was Barricade. So he hid inside the janitor's closet. Mikaela found him there half an hour later." He told and Lennox let out a small chuckle. It was three o'clock now. The Topkick drove to the music school that Zoe attends. He parked right in front of it. "But the thing is… Sam's not lying." He added.

Lennox turned his head from staring at the classic building to the radio, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he curiously asked.

"Mikaela have questioned Zoe's classmate. He claims that a police officer told her to get inside the car and around ten minutes later, her mother appeared." Ironhide explained. The boy Mikaela asked sounded happy that Zoe has helped him with his bully problem and he wanted to thank the police officer for helping. He asked Mikaela if she knew the officer and asked if she could give him his thanks. "I've comm. linked Prowl and he said that he hasn't left the base all day." He continued.

Lennox's eyes widened. "Which means… Barricade has kidnapped Zoe!" he shouted, panicking.

"Not quite." Ironhide stopped his charge from calling reinforcements. "I was thinking 'threatening her' rather than 'kidnapping her'. My sensors says that she's inside that building. If you want to see for yourself go ahead. I'll be talking to Prime of the matter." He stated.

Lennox quickly opened the door, jumping down from the large car. He ran inside, asking the receptionist for an 'Adella Campbell'. The receptionist pointed out the room and he thanked her, sprinting towards the said room. He ran up the stairs, skipping a few steps. Once he reached the third floor, he searched for the classroom, glancing around frantically.

"No, Adella! That's not correct—!" The violin teacher turned her head around when the door burst opened. Lennox panted as he glanced around the small group of children holding their violins. They all stared at him confusedly. The teacher cleared her throat. "Is there something you need, sir?" she asked him.

Lennox glanced around and spotted Zoe looking at him with an apathetic look. "Uh… I just need to talk to Zoe for a moment." He cleared his throat.

Zoe sighed, placing her violin inside her case before following the man out of the classroom. She closed the door behind her and stared up at the taller man. "Is there something you need, Mr. Lennox?" she questioned.

The man crouched down to her eye level, staring at her sharp green eyes. "Zoe, I need you to be honest with me, alright? You have to tell me the truth, okay? No lies. I just want the truth." He said, keeping his voice low. The girl slowly nodded her head, unsure of what Lennox was saying. "Is there something or rather… is someone bothering you?" he whispered.

The brunette shook her head. "No." she curtly replied.

Lennox took a deep breath. "I'm serious. You could be in danger." He pulled out his cellphone, and typed something before showing the screen to the girl. "Is he the one who's bothering you?" he asked again.

Zoe leaned a bit forward, furrowing her eyebrows down to focus. Lennox typed 'Barricade' to his cellphone. "No." she answered.

"Zoe…" Lennox warned.

"No one's bothering me if that's what you're wondering…" She turned around, opening the door. The young violinists in the room played the notes in perfect sync, not a single note was amiss. She stopped after walking a few steps. She glanced over her shoulder. "But if you count my violin teacher... that's a different case." She finished, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Lennox sighed, standing up from his previous position. He ran his fingers through his short black hair as he walked down the flight of stairs.

"Well?" Ironhide questioned as Lennox step inside his interior.

The black-haired man inhaled a deep breath, letting it out a second later. "That girl has a damn good poker-face." he admitted.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
Friday 22:45, Tranquility's National History Museum

Zoe struggled to keep her eyes open. It was way pass her bed time. She couldn't help but yawn. A tired yet annoyed look was seen on the teen's face. If it wasn't for the stupid mission Barricade gave her, she would've still be sleeping in her comfortable bed. It wasn't easy to sneak out of the house without Aiden knowing the sound of the wooden floorboard creaking under her foot. She had to come up with having a sleepover and won't be back until tomorrow. Sadly, her brother believed her. She was expecting a 'no', but her brother was never the one to say 'no' to anyone.

A sneeze was heard in the dead of night. Another thing was, it was cold waiting outside for Frenzy at the backdoor. The cold desert wind brought chills down her spine. She zipped up her jacket, tucking her hands inside her pockets to keep warm.

Finally, the door clicked opened. Frenzy was there, holding the automatic door for the girl. Not wanting to spend another second out in the cold, the brunette quickly stepped inside the building, remembering to close the door. She glanced around, it wasn't the main building. It was the museum's storage. She took the flashlight from her backpack, turning it on. The two quietly made their way pass the sleeping security guard. Since Frenzy was a hacker, they both wouldn't worry about the security cameras.

"Where exactly is this AllSpark?" Zoe asked, flashing her flashlight to the fossil of a t-rex.

Frenzy walked ahead of her. "I-It's at th-the space exploration exhibit." He answered, skittering towards the deep ocean's exhibit, located at the next room.

"If you can get in here without a problem, then why ask for me?" the brunette questioned, pointing her flashlight at the Decepticon.

"I-I can't carry t-the AllSpark… Ba-Barricade thinks I m-might dro-drop it." The cassette said, sneaking around the exhibits like a ninja.

Zoe rolled her eyes as she flowed Frenzy in a straight line. "Where's the night guards? I thought this museum has the best security?"

"I ta-tazed them be-before I open th-the door for you." Frenzy answered, pressing his back against the wall while Zoe stood in front of the Space Exploration entrance. The cassette skittered across the room and to the main attraction, a rock. "N-Now be quiet, human. I'm trying to con-concentrate." He ordered, tapping the thick glass with his claws.

The brunette irradiate Frenzy with her flashlight, watching his servo turn to some sort of laser. Her head perked up at the sound of rattling keys. She quickly grabbed Frenzy, much to his dismay, and hid behind an Astronaut's suit. She turned off her flashlight as she cautiously gazed over her shoulder, keeping her eyes on the security guard.

The security guard flashed his flashlight around the room, his footsteps echoing in the spacious room. He moved his flashlight to 'the Man on the Moon' exhibit and then to the exhibit next to it. Suddenly, he moved back, walking closer to the Astronaut with his eyes narrowed.

"Who's there?" The guard took out his club, holding it tightly. He jumped, trying to surprise whoever was behind the suit. The man blinked confusedly. There wasn't anyone hiding behind the Austronaut suit. "Huh… must be my eyes." He mumbled to himself before walking away.

Zoe exhaled the breath she has been holding. After the security guard move his flashlight to the exhibit beside the Man on the Moon, she quickly hid behind another display with Frenzy. She peeked her head out of the corner, glancing around. Once the coast was clear, she stepped out of hiding spot while Frenzy skittered behind her.

"I thought you said you tazed everyone?" Zoe questioned, an eyebrow raised.

A hum was heard. "Mu-Must've missed one… Wa-Wait here. A-At the me-mean time, ge-get the AllSpa-Spark." He detached his servo, throwing the laser version to the surprised girl. She stared at it in disgust as Frenzy crawled away, probably to knock the last security guard out cold. "J-Just twist it to ac-activate the laser." He instructed before disappearing in the shadows.

Zoe stared at the laser, the same disgusted look still on her face. She never used any lasers before, but she has seen spies use them in movies and TV shows. The girl moved the pointed to the glass, twisting the lower part of the servo to the right. The tip began to emit light as well as the laser. She carefully moved the laser in a circle, cutting a messy circle on the thick glass. Once she was finished, she turned the laser off, placing it on the floor. She carefully picked the circle glass, carefully putting it away.

'_This is stupid… all this trouble for a stupid rock?'_ The brunette thought, taking the rock from the display. She grabbed her bag, unzipping it. She placed the rock inside and zipped her bag again, slipping her arms through the shoulder straps of the backpack. _'Never thought I would break an entrance to get into the museum… I always thought I can take pictures here…'_ she glanced down to the Blackbird camera dangling from the strap around her neck. She never goes anywhere without it.

She sat down beside the pedestal, her back pressed against it. She opened the viewfinder, looking down at it. She flashed her flashing light to Frenzy's servo and moved her camera to picture the servo. _'First thieving…' _she sighed. _'Aiden's going to kill me.'_

A thud echoed in the spacious room and the girl couldn't help but cringe, her mouth twisted up in a scowl. Frenzy just had to do it near the room she was in. She glanced up when she heard footsteps. _'Not Four-Eyes…'_ she grabbed Frenzy's hand, taking her belongings as well and ran as quietly as she can to the second exit of the exhibit room. _'…who?'_

It was Lennox. He narrowed his firearm around the room. The mini flashlight were pointed all around the room as he cautiously walked inside with his team. A few hours earlier, word got out that a driver was caught speeding by a police man with the registration number: 643. After further investigation, the same police car was spotted going into the National History Museum's parking lot around two in the afternoon.

The man perked his head up when he heard a whistle. "You find something, Epps?" He whispered once he was close enough to his friend.

Epps took off his night-vision goggles, sliding it up to his forehead. "A glass that's been cut in a circle." He answered, pointing his gun to the circle. The flashlight illuminated the badly cut circle on the glass. "Looks like it's done by laser." He concluded after observing the cut.

"Must've been Frenzy… the little bug." Lennox mumbled. "Well, I guess that explains the passed out guards we saw earlier."

"Well… the glass' still warm, he couldn't have gotten far."

From the other room, Zoe perfectly heard the whole conversation. She frowned. So Lennox was here too? She could just get out of her hiding spot and tell Lennox the whole truth, but that would mean putting her brother's life in danger. Plus, Barricade was nowhere to be seen. He could be near her house, waiting for Frenzy's signal to kill. The brunette sighed before taking a white pebbled from the display, crouching down to avoid getting seen. She threw the pebble across to the display that has the same rocks.

"What was that?" She heard the one called 'Epps' asked in alert.

She needed the team to get inside the mammal's exhibit or her plan would never work. If everyone is occupied pointing their guns at the fake mammals and the Auditorium, she may have a chance to run.

"Everyone be on high alert… Don't shoot if it's not Frenzy." Lennox ordered.

The young girl hid behind the plastic trees and threw another pebble at the Auditorium's entrance, making Lennox and his team point their guns at the doors. She sneakily escaped the team, walking as quietly as possible to get out of the show-room and back into the storage.

Zoe exhaled a deep breath when she was out of the danger zone. She let the back door close on its own as she leaned back against the wall for support. She never felt so relieved in all her life. She was glad that there was only four men in Lennox's group, including the team leader.

"Reach for the sky!" A voice shocked her.

She turned her head to her left to see Bumblebee with his battle mask slipped in place. The scout quickly retreated when he saw that it was Zoe. He slid his mask away and turned his cannons back to his servos.

"Good evening, milady." The yellow mech greeted. Zoe sighed and nodded her head in greeting. Bumblebee kneeled down on one knee, leaning his face closer to the human girl. "What'cha got there, girly?" he looked down, pointing at the strange item in her hands.

Zoe glanced down at Frenzy's servo. "This? It's a souvenir from the gift shop." She replied smoothly.

Bumblebee raised an optic ridge. "You reek! Readings… off the chart, baby!" he said. His scanners must be broken, because the readings he was receiving from Zoe was in fact off the chart. His scanner was beeping like crazy. He pointed his digit to the girl's backpack. "What'cha hiding? Suspicious!"

Zoe kept calm. She shrugged, not wanting to answer.

"Sorry, sweetheart… but you're gonna have to come with—," before Bumblebee even finish his sentence, something rammed into his from his side.

Zoe's green eyes widened. It was Barricade.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter!

And there's no holoform yet! Only holograms!

Special thanks to: LadySilverstreak, imjaysong, kimmay94, Tari Luinwe, bro0kensilver, elita13, Skyress98, ProwlHawthorne, Z0mbieMart, HeartStarryNights, Shades-Soul, ThousandOfMilesAway, Heart-and-Spirit, yuyaKnightwriter97, mette598i, yuki. sawer. 7  
for adding this story to their favs!

Special thanks to: Rurikuro, imjaysong, warrioroftjeravens, LeafCatcher36, SunstreakerSquishy2.0, br0kensilver, elita13, Skyress98, 4 the wiin, z0mbieMart, Shades-Soul, ThousandsOfMilesAway, tally Ho Mofos, mette598i, Arabian3332, yuki. sawer. 7  
for adding this story to their alerts!

So what do you guys think? About this story and this chapter? Leave your answer in your review! I love a long review! It makes me feel fuzzy xD

Reviews are very much appreciated and please no flames!

R&R please ^^


End file.
